<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crimes and Crushes by PeterHaleforAlpha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629180">Crimes and Crushes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterHaleforAlpha/pseuds/PeterHaleforAlpha'>PeterHaleforAlpha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haven (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Getting to Know Each Other, Kid Fic, M/M, single parent Duke, trouble free AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:09:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterHaleforAlpha/pseuds/PeterHaleforAlpha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan Wuornos' new prime witness turns out to be the daughter of Duke Crocker, a man with a very bad reputation. Though working with him and his daughter Jean, Nathan can't understand why he has one and Duke finds himself starting to like Nathan too, despite his aversion towards cops.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Duke Crocker/Nathan Wuornos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, this is my first fic in ages. Haven't written anything lengthy in years and I'm so excited that I'm finally writing again and can also share it &lt;3</p>
<p>I will upload weekly for the start, always on Fridays.</p>
<p>Hope you have as much fun reading the fic as I had fun writing it. Comments are always appreciated &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nathan opened the door to his office and ushered the little girl inside. “Sit down on my couch. Make yourself comfortable.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl walked over to the couch, jumped on it, arms folded in front of her chest, still not saying a word.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nathan grabbed his chair and sat down in front of her. “So</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> what’s your name?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl just glared at him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, no problem, I’ll just call you little girl then.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not little!” The girl protested.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nathan grinned. “Then just girl.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Jean.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nathan smiled softly. “Hello, Jean, nice to meet you. I’m Nathan. Do you have a last name too?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean pressed her lips back together and turned to the side so she wasn’t facing Nathan anymore.  “I’m not </span>
  <span>gonna</span>
  <span> answer any questions without my </span>
  <span>lawyer</span>
  <span>.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nathan laughed softly. “Seen that on TV, huh? Clever girl. But you don’t have to worry. I won’t ask you any questions. You don’t have to talk about what happened. I just want to know your last name so I can find your parents and they can pick you up.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re lying,” Jean mumbled.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m really not. I promise,” Nathan said softly. Jean might be the only witness to the crime that had happened but without the permission of her parents Nathan wouldn’t ask a single question. And even if he had permission, he wouldn’t do it when she was alone. “I just want to find your parents so you can go home.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not keeping me?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nathan shook his head. “No. You haven’t done anything wrong, Jean. </span>
  <span>So,</span>
  <span> will you help me find your parents?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have parents. Only have one parent.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nathan looked sadly at her. “Me too. I only have a father. You?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean nodded. “My dad.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So how about you tell me who your dad is and I can call him? He’s probably already worried sick.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He knows that I walk home alone from school. He trusts me.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nathan smiled softly. “I’m sure he does. You’re pretty smart and tough. I bet he trusts you and is really proud of you for being so independent. But I also think you’re already being late, huh?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean flicked her eyes to the clock on the wall. “Maybe,” she whispered.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, he will be worried. Five minutes, ten minutes, all no problem, maybe you just took a little longer, but thirty minutes? Maybe even longer? He’s worried. And I want to take that worry from him and I want you to get home.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean shook her head and turned fully around now, looking out into the bullpen. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nathan sighed quietly. He had no idea why Jean was being so difficult. Maybe her father wasn’t such a great guy and she didn’t want to go home? It was a possibility but if that was the case Nathan had to be careful how to approach this subject. </span>
  <span>So,</span>
  <span> he decided to build up some trust first. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sat down next to her on the couch. “You want to know what game I played when I was at your age and stuck at this station?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean turned to </span>
  <span>him;</span>
  <span> eyebrows raised. “You were here in the station?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, my dad was a detective. He’s the Chief now.” Nathan pointed to the wall where the Chief’s office was. “</span>
  <span>So,</span>
  <span> after school I spend my time here. Done my homework, I was quick, and then I was bored to hell. Not much interesting going on here for a kid.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>So,</span>
  <span> what did you do?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I gave every officer and detective made up names, thought of a whole backstory to their lives and played with that. You can’t hear what people are saying out there so it was fun to play with that.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me about them!” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nathan laughed softly. “Well, there are a lot of newer people around who weren’t here when I was a kid but this guy-” He pointed at an older detective in the back corner, well visible because of his height. “I remember that he had just started here. His real name is Frederickson but who cares about that, huh? He’s Digby Hightower. He came from a strange land where he is the smallest out of seven brothers. His brothers always laughed at him for it and even his parents were disappointed. In their family it was important to be tall. It was their trademark-”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-but he is tall,” Jean chimed in.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For us, yes, but not where he came from. But Digby was smart so he just left, found a place where he would be the tallest of them all and no one would make fun of him anymore.” Nathan was surprised himself how much he could remember of those silly stories.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was he happy here?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nathan smiled softly. “Yes, very much. He found a woman and had children of his own.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad. His parents don’t sound nice. They should have loved him nevertheless. No matter if he was tall or not.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right, Jean, but sometimes even parents make mistakes.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My dad would never make any mistakes. He’s the best,” Jean said proudly and grinned at him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nathan reciprocated the grin. “I’m happy to hear that.” And he was relieved. So that wasn’t the reason why Jean was stalling but then Nathan really didn’t understand why she was doing it. “How about we call your dad then, what do you think of that?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean averted her gaze. “Can you just bring me home?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nathan nodded. “Of course. If you tell me where you live, I will drive you home and make sure that you’re with your father again.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My father’s working. If he’s home I go home, if he’s working, I go to his work after school.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nathan chuckled. “Sounds familiar.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s working at the Gull. Can you drive me over there?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nathan smiled softly. “Grab your bag and let’s go.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>* * * * *</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fifteen minutes later they parked up in front of the Gull. Jean jumped out immediately and ran towards the restaurant. “Dad! DAAAAD!” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A man with dark hair came running out of the restaurant immediately. “Jean!” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean dropped her school bag and her father scooped her up in a big hug. “Are you ok, Jean? God, I was so worried. I was about to go and look for you. You’re never late, at least not like this.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Jean mumbled into his neck. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nathan smiled softly at this scene. Always good to watch something work out and have a happy ending. He let them have a little privacy for two minutes before he walked closer and coughed slightly to get their attention.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean’s dad looked up.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, I’m Detective-”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nathan!” Jean interrupted. “Just Nathan.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nathan furrowed his brows in confusion and then he noticed the change in her father. He had been open and happy and now he had taken a step back, reserved, almost defensive. “What do you want?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to talk to you for a few minutes, if that’s ok. It’s about -” Nathan didn’t want to say Jean’s name in front of her directly so he made it clear with a gesture that it was about her.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her father put her on the ground. “Go inside, tell Tracy to give you some apple juice and start doing your homework. I’ll be with you in a minute.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean shook her head. “I want to stay.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, little angel, go inside.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean huffed, grabbed her bag and then ran inside.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nathan looked after Jean, made sure she was out of earshot before he opened his mouth again. “Ok, let’s start from the beginning. I’m Detective Wuo-”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you fucking kidding me?” Jean’s father interrupted him loudly. “You see or hear the name Crocker and you know everything, right?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Crocker?</span>
  </em>
  <span> This name sounded familiar but Nathan couldn’t put it anywhere at the moment, especially because he had no time because this man kept going right away. “She’s seven years old, for god’s sake. Please don’t tell me that you think that she is a criminal mastermind just like her father. She’s a little girl. She goes to school, does her homework, plays with her friends. She didn’t do anything wrong.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nathan furrowed his brows in confusion. “Of course, she didn’t-” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But Crocker does only mean one thing for you guys, huh? Crocker means bad. No matter how old or how innocent they are. You’re unbelievable. I want you gone from my property. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nathan shook his head. “I think there has been a misunderstanding. I didn’t even know her name was Crocker since you just mentioned it. She refused to tell me. She just told me that her name was Jean.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man in front of him looked a little dumbfounded. “...what?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen, we found Jean at a scene of a crime today. She was hiding nearby, clearly in shock. We believe that she saw something.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Crocker shouted now. “Is she-”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nathan nodded. “Physically she’s ok, she got checked out. I don’t think she’s in shock anymore either.” He sighed loudly. “Listen, I want to be honest with you. Jean could be essential to solve this robbery but I didn’t ask her any questions to what she saw. I need the permission of her guardian which would be you and I don’t want to push you or her. I know it can be traumatising, I’m just asking to consider it, maybe talk it through with her, ask if she wants to help or not.” Nathan pulled out his card and passed it to Duke. “This is my number. Call me and tell me how you’ve decided. No is a completely acceptable answer but please think it through, it could help us.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Duke stared at the card. “Wuornos?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nathan nodded. “Know my father? Yeah, he’s the Chief.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He knows me,” Duke murmured and suddenly it hit Nathan. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Crocker.</span>
  </em>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Simon Crocker. His father had told him a lot about him and he had mentioned a son too. A son, who apparently had followed right into his footsteps. The Chief always told him to stay away from these folks but Nathan had never crossed path with them … until now. But this wasn’t about a crime that a Crocker had committed, it was about solving another crime so Nathan would try to stay neutral. This man didn’t seem bad or dangerous to him. And Jean hadn’t reacted as if he was. And this was about Jean, not her father.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just call me when you’ve made a decision. And this-” He handed Duke another card. “- is a number for a really good child psychiatrist. Jean seems fine now but maybe you need professional help. Just want you to have it, in case you and her need help.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Duke still stared at him, his mouth hanging slightly open, looking completely confused. “Do you have any more questions?” Nathan asked.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Duke shook his head as if he wanted to get rid of any unwanted thoughts. “How bad was the crime?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The victim is in hospital. We believe it was a robbery gone wrong. He was shot.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Duke swallowed hard. “And you think Jean saw that?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nathan nodded. “I’m sorry. I wished she hadn’t. No little girl should see something like that, no matter how tough she might be and I believe Jean is really tough.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, she is,” Duke said absentmindedly.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen, I’ll leave you to it. Spend some time with her, maybe talk to her, ask her if she wants to help us get the bad man. And then call me.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Duke nodded. “Ok, I will, detective. Thank you for bringing Jean home safe.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s our job. Take care of her.” With that Nathan turned around, got back in his blue Bronco and drove off.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I forgot to upload last week, shame on me for that!<br/>But here is chapter 2 for you guys.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Duke looked after the Bronco and shook his head again. Way too many information and way too confusing. He shook his head again. He could sort through his feelings and how weird it was that this detective had been kind of nice to him after he made sure that his little girl was really safe and ok.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>So,</span>
  <span> he went into the Gull, walking up to the bar where Jean was sitting. She had a glass with apple juice in front of her and scribbled in her painting book. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What you doing, angel?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Painting,” Jean murmured and didn’t look up. “I don’t have homework today.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke didn’t say anything, just rested his hand on her head and ruffled her hair. Then he turned to Tracy. “You think you can manage without me today?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tracy just nodded. “Sure thing, boss. It’s quiet. Go home.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke smiled at her. “Thank you. Come on, kiddo, pack your stuff, we’re driving home.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean looked up now. “I’m fine. We can stay.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke suppressed a sigh and smiled at her instead. “I believe you, Jean, but we need to talk about a few things and I’d rather do this at home than here.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean huffed. “Ok.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fifteen minutes later they were back at the Rogue, sitting on the couch, both a soda in hand. “Detective Wuornos told me where they found you,” Duke said, not having the slightest clue how to start this conversation, how to talk to his daughter about what she saw.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean nodded. “Nathan is nice.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke smiled softly. “You like him?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I mean-” Jean didn’t look up. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke sighed quietly and stroked through Jean’s hair. “It’s ok if you like him. He seems nice.” He shouldn’t pass on his dislike towards cops to his daughter, especially when she needed to trust them right now. She couldn’t go through with this if she was scared about the people who were questioning them. It was already bad enough that she was scared of the man she saw. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s nice,” Jean whispered, as if she was afraid, she’d be in trouble for that.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke ruffled her hair again, hoping she’d get the message that it was completely ok to feel like that. “The Detective asked something. He wanted me to talk to you, to ask you if you might be willing to tell what you saw.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean looked up. “Tell the police?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke just nodded. “Yes, they don’t - they don’t have much to go on and you might be able to help solve this crime. You’d be a hero.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do we need to go to the station for that?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke shrugged. He had no idea how this worked. He had only ever been on the other side of this, being the one who was accused for a crime, never helping to solve one. “Probably. Yes.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Then no!” Jean exclaimed and shook her head vehemently. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It won’t take long, angel. You tell your story and then we can leave again.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean shook her head again. “No. I don’t want to help!” She jumped up and stormed off, in the direction of her room. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke leaned back and sighed loudly. He was the father of the year. He should have been way softer, asked Jean first how she was doing. How she felt after seeing something so horrible. Not push her right away to help the police. An organisation she knew her father hated. Of course, she was against them too. “Fuck,” Duke mumbled and went into the kitchen. He poured the rest of his soda into a glass and added a generous splash of whiskey. Normally he only drank when Jean was already sleeping – and even then, it was only a glass of strong stuff or maximum three bottles of beer. He wanted to be there for his daughter around the clock and he couldn’t if he was wasted.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But right now, he just needed something to calm his nerves. Normally he wasn’t even sure if he was a good enough father and today, he had proven how uncapable he really was. Jean needed him today and he couldn’t get over the fact that he had faced a cop today. Couldn’t forget the little fear that they were coming after him again. After his daughter. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, it had only been a misunderstanding but Duke had difficulties to shake the unease. Even if Detective Wuornos had been polite and even friendly he was still the Chief’s son and now that he knew who Duke was, that wouldn’t be so easy. If Duke was being honest, he didn’t want to face him again.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe that’s why he started the conversation with Jean in a way he knew that it would go wrong. That Jean would say no. So, they could just forget it and go on with their lives. No cops. No crimes. Easy. Just the way they were used to. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke downed his drink and sighed. They couldn’t just forget, not Jean at least. She needed to talk about this, not bury it. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>So, Duke made some hot chocolate for both of them, with little marshmallows in it, and went down to Jean’s room. He knocked tenderly. “Angel, can I come in?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to be alone.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I have hot chocolate.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As expected, the door was opened. “I take the chocolate!” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke laughed softly and held it out to Jean. “Can we talk too?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean didn’t say anything but she left the door open and Duke took it as an invitation. Jean sat down cross-legged on the bed and stared at Duke. Duke didn’t dare to sit next to Jean yet so he pulled the beanbag closer to himself and somehow managed to let himself fall into it. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean laughed softly. “You’ll never be able to get out of this again.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you making fun of your old man?” Duke joked. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Just speaking the truth!” She nipped at her hot chocolate, looking completely smug. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke wondered where she got this from, definitely not from him, so it had to be her mother. “How are you doing?” he asked after a few moments of silence, his voice soft and cautious.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m ok,” she said. “Not gonna talk to the police!” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not why I’m here. I’m just worried about you. Must have been scary what you’ve seen today.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean shook her head. “Didn’t see anything.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t?” Duke wasn’t sure if that was true. Maybe she just wanted to have a better reason not to talk to the Detective, maybe she just didn’t want to worry Duke. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I didn’t. So – I'm ok.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke nodded. “You know, it’s ok if you aren’t ok. Even if you didn’t see the crime, you saw the injured man, right? And that is scary too.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He got help.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke nodded again. “Yes, he did, and they will do everything they can to help him. It can still be scary and that’s nothing you need to be ashamed of.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not ashamed.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok,” Duke said softly. He really sucked at this. “I just – I'm here if you want to talk about anything. Anything at all. I’m here for you.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean stayed quiet for a little while, just clinging to her mug. “Why do you want me to speak to the police?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want you to speak to the police. I want you to make that decision, to decide for yourself if you want to help. I want you to do what you want.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You hate them!” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke sighed audible. “Yes, I don’t like them. Can’t hide that pretty well, huh?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean shook her head and then looked at Duke, almost hesitantly. “It’s about your past, right?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke ran his hand through his hair, sighing again. “You know way too much for your age. You shouldn’t know that.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not stupid.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re not but my past – it's not something I’m proud of and I promise you I will tell you everything. One day. Not now.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean nodded. It looked like she wanted to say more to this matter but she didn’t. “Was Nathan nice to you? After he found out who you were?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t tell him. Why?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean looked down. “I didn’t want him to arrest you.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Jean...” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t want you to have to come to the station. I know you hate this place.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke swallowed hard. “Is that why you don’t want to make the statement? Because you don’t want me to have to go there?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean nodded hesitantly. “You won’t like it there.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that the only reason?” Duke asked softly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” she whispered. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke’s heart broke at Jean’s little shaky voice and he propped himself up to get out of the beanbag. Of course, it didn’t work. At least not getting from a sitting position in a standing position in one movement. Duke hated those things. So, he rolled off the beanbag onto the floor. He could already hear Jean laughing. Then he sat and stood up. “Why are you laughing?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It looked funny.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, your old man is so funny.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you, you wouldn’t get up again.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke rolled his eyes and sat down next to Jean now. “I like hearing you laugh. I don’t like seeing you scared. Are you scared?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean shrugged. “I don’t know.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke took Jean’s free hand and squeezed it gently. “As I said, it’s ok to be scared. I’m scared too sometimes. When you didn’t show up today after school, I was scared. It’s totally ok to feel that way. But I know you. You’re tough and brave and I believe you can do this. You can help the police. You can help to catch that bad guy.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean looked up. “You really think so?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it. You’re the bravest little girl I know and I’m not only saying that because I’m your father.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean leaned into him. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> saying that because you’re my father.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, you got me there. But it’s still true.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There was silence between them for a moment, Duke stroking over her back, letting Jean take a few minutes to think about it. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I still don’t want you to have to go to the station.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So, we don’t. I call Detective Wuornos and tell him you’re ready to make a statement but not in the station. If he wants your witness report, he needs to do it somewhere else.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean looked up. “Is that possible?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no fucking clue but you’re making the rules here. If Det-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nathan!” Jean interrupted him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If Nathan wants your help he has to play by </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> rules.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean grinned. “I like that.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke laughed softly. “I bet you would.” </span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Duke had called him the other night and explained the situation, Nathan had offered to come over to the Gull the next day. The way Duke had reacted to him and cops in general Nathan had thought it wouldn’t be such a good idea to suggest to come to their home, although it might have been better for Jean.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But Jean had told him that she was spending a lot of time at the Gull too, so it might be a second home, somewhere she felt safe.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>So, Nathan walked into the Gull at lunchtime, and straight over to the bar. “Hey, I’m here for-” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nathan!” Jean’s voice rang over to him and before he had even time to react, he had Jean clinging to his leg. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed softly. “Hey, Jean. How are you doing?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m good. Ready to be questioned,” she said and saluted at him. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan knelt down to her. “Thank you for doing this. You make my job a lot easier with this. I’m not sure we’d have a shot to find the bad guy, not until the victim wakes up.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Will the man be ok?” Jean asked, her voice small and scared. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t know yet. The doctors do everything they can.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I should draw him a picture. That might help him.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan smiled softly at Jean. “That really might help. Nothing is better than some love and compassion.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean grinned broadly and then turned around. “Dad! Daddy! Nathan’s here.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan stood up again, just as Duke came out of the back. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Detective Wuornos,” he said with a little nod. He still seemed stiff and uncomfortable but at least he made an effort to be polite.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Crocker,” Nathan greeted him in return. “Thank you for this.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It was Jean’s decision,” Duke said brusquely and turned around, walking to a table in a corner. Nathan took that as a sign to follow, not before he sighed deeply though. He just had to get this over with and hopefully he could stay away from this Crocker guy after that. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Nathan </span>
  <span>was sitting, he pulled out his recording device and his </span>
  <span>notepad. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything to drink for </span>
  <span>you and your guest, boss?” A female voice asked. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan looked up at the waitress, a little confused. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take </span>
  <span>a</span>
  <span>pple juice!” Jean shouted. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Detective?” Duke </span>
  <span>asked. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ehm, just water, thanks.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“For me too,” Duke said. “Just bring us a jug.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as </span>
  <span>the waitress was gone, Nathan turned to Duke. “Boss? Are you the manager or something?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy owns the place,” Jean shouted excitedly. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, that-“ Nathan looked around. He hadn’t really been here before. It was too far from the station for </span>
  <span>his lunch break and after that – well, he hadn’t really anybody </span>
  <span>to go out with. He had dinner with his father every few weeks or months but they </span>
  <span>had </span>
  <span>never </span>
  <span>gone</span>
  <span> here.</span>
  
  <span>Now Nathan knew why. </span>
  <span>It belonged to a Crocker. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s really cool,” Nathan said </span>
  <span>as he turned back to them. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke actually showed a little smile. “Thanks.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Right?” Jean chimed in. “So much more fun to spend the afternoons than the station.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan nodded. “I would have </span>
  <span>loved it here.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And you still could have played your game.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan laughed softly. “You’re right. Want to give it a go?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmmh.” Jean looked around, a serious expression on her face. </span>
  <span>She scanned the room, taking her time, as if it was </span>
  <span>of the utmost importance whom she picked. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>In the meanwhile, Duke looked a little confused at him. Nathan just shrugged. A little ice breaker was always good. Jean would be more relaxed after. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When Jean had made her </span>
  <span>choice,</span>
  <span> she nodded and took a sip of her juice which had just been brought to the table. “I’ve made my decision.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Which would be?” Duke asked while pouring two glasses with water and sliding one over </span>
  <span>to Nathan. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“These two.” Jean pointed somewhere behind Nathan. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>So,</span>
  <span> he turned around and had to suppress a laugh when he saw who Jean was referring to. “So, tell us about them?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You see two old grumpy men, right?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan nodded and sipped at his water. “But they’re not?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean shook her head. “</span>
  <span>Actually,</span>
  <span> they’re women. Young and beautiful women. They were cursed.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Cursed?” Duke asked and leaned </span>
  <span>down, making himself smaller so he was on the same level as Jean. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean nodded. “They are sisters but they never got along. Always fighting and arguing. </span>
  <span>So,</span>
  <span> a witch cursed them. Their mother actually. She turned them into old men, telling them that the curse would lift on its own if they learned to stop arguing.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“They haven’t learned yet, apparently,” Nathan said with a laugh. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean shook her head, all serious at first, and then laughing too. </span>
  <span>“No. Just look at them.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan turned around again, looking at Vince and Dave who </span>
  <span>just were in the middle of an argument. He couldn’t hear the words but it was clear as day. “Maybe they’ll learn someday.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I doubt it.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan sighed. “Yeah, you’re probably right.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence before Jean asked, “So how does this work?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan smiled reassuringly at her. “First I’ll turn this on.” He pointed at his recorder. “We need video or audio proof of your confession. Just for the file. Then you tell me first what you saw. And then I might ask you a few more questions. You just need to answer them. </span>
  <span>And if you don’t know something you just say ‘I don’t know’. </span>
  <span>You just need to tell the truth, else there’s no wrong in this.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Just tell what I saw?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan nodded. “Exactly. Are you ready?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean looked up to her father briefly and then turned back to Nathan, giving him a single nod. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan smiled at her and then turned the recorder on. “Can you state your full name and age please.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“My name is Jean Crocker and I'm seven years old.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan nodded at her, trying to show her that she was doing well. “Thank you. And now can you tell me, what you witnessed yesterday?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There was a slight hesitation before she nodded. “I like to play sometimes when I’m on my way home. I played spies yesterday, hiding behind stuff and watching people. I got behind a dumpster and watched two men. And then suddenly there was a loud bang and the one man fell to the ground. I was scared and kept hiding.” Jean’s voice got quieter.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It was good you kept hiding. That way you were safe. Can you maybe remember something about the two men? Were they arguing or something?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean shook her head. “They were talking with each other. I don’t know if they were arguing but it didn’t look like it.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How long were they talking?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I … I don’t know.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan smiled at her and nodded again. “Ok, let me rephrase. Did the shot happen really quickly after they met or did it take some time?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Not directly. They were talking. I remember because I was watching them and talking to myself, playing the game. Mumbling to myself who they were and how I could get to them.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you see the weapon before the shot rang?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean shook her head. “No.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, you are doing really well, Jean. Now, one final question. Did you get a good look at the bad man? Could you describe him?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean thought for a moment. “He was about the same height as the other man. He had a beard, not a full beard but some stubbles. He was wearing a black leather jacket and jeans. Brown short hair.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, that is really a lot. Anything else? Maybe a tattoo or something remarkable like that?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean shook her head. “I don’t think so.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Still, thank you, that already helps a lot. Did you see his face?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean just nodded.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Words, little angel,” Duke said and pointed at the recorder.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh sorry. Yes, I saw his face.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan smiled softly. “You think you could help with a sketch? Describe how he looked like?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I can try.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Great,” Nathan said and turned the recorder off. “You did very well, Jean. So good. How are you feeling?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok,” she said quietly. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke lay his hand on her shoulder and squeezed tightly. She visible relaxed right away.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan smiled softly. “We can do the sketch right here, right now, if you want to.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean looked with wide eyes at him. “You will draw it?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan laughed softly. “No, I don’t. But one of your cursed ladies will. I asked them to come here in case you could help with that. I promised to pay their lunch.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Which one?” Jean asked and looked past Nathan to watch them again.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The big one. He can draw pretty well. You’ll be amazed.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean nodded frantically. “Let’s do it then.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They all went over, introduced themselves to each other and rather quickly, Jean was kneeling on the free chair, leaning half over the table and watched Vince drawing. Nathan and Duke stood beside them.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Jean said it’s a small nose,” Dave exclaimed. “You need to draw it smaller.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I have drawn it small. Just look at it. Can’t really be any smaller.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dave took the rubber and tried to use it but Vince stopped him. “Don’t even think about it.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’re doing it wrong!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to try it? Please, be my guest.” Vincent shoved the pad closer to Dave. “Let me see how well you are doing it.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean laughed quietly into her hand, probably thinking about her little story, when Nathan’s phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at it. Gloria. That wasn’t good.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to take this,” he said into the round and looked directly at Duke before he went outside on the terrace to have some quiet to talk.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Gloria,” Nathan answered his phone immediately. “What news?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Unfortunately,</span>
  <span> some bad ones, Nathan.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan let out a sigh and prepared himself for the words that were about to come.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Walker died half an hour ago.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan nodded. “Thanks, Gloria, for the call. Appreciate it.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan sighed again. “Yeah, I know. See you around.” With that Nathan hung up and looked inside, looked at little Jean who was still smiling and laughing while she explained to Vince what the bad man had looked like.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan caught Duke’s eye and waved him over. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke strode out and immediately folded his arms in front of his chest. He was still very defensive around him. Nathan still decided to ignore it.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Something wrong, Detective?” Duke asked.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The hospital just called,” Nathan said. “The victim just died. This is officially a murder investigation now.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Duke murmured and ran his hand over his face. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan nodded, staying calm and collected, giving Duke some time to process that information. “I’m sorry.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke just nodded. “Yeah, yeah.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s best if you tell Jean this information later?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke looked back inside; his gaze fixed on his daughter. He sighed loudly. “She doesn’t deserve to be pulled into this kind of crap. I tried so hard to keep her away from all of this.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Nathan whispered again. “I wish she hadn’t been there. Jean is a lovely little girl. She shouldn’t have seen something like that.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But it is what it is, huh? </span>
  <span>Crockers</span>
  <span> always get sucked into this shit, if they want to or not.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan stayed quiet. He knew that had something to do with Duke’s past, but Nathan had no idea what had happened there so he had no right to speak up about it. “I’m still very grateful that Jean and you are helping us. This case got so much more important now. We have a killer on the lose.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke let out another loud sigh, carding his fingers through his long hair. Then he nodded, his posture completely changing once again. It felt like he just put all those dark thoughts to one side and forgot about them. “Jean will help you. I know she wants to help you.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan smiled softly. “Thanks. It means a lot to us.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke nodded silently and turned around to go back in but he was stopped because Jean came running towards them. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We finished,” Jean announced, a smug smile on her face. “Look!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She handed Nathan the piece of paper. Vincent had done some great work; it would be easy to compare that sketch to the pervs in their databank. Nathan just hoped that the guy had a record and was in their system. And that he was easy to find afterwards. He wanted a win on this, not only for his sake but also for Jean and Duke. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I do well?” Jean asked, beaming up at Nathan.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan smiled at her, kneeling down. “You did amazing. Great work.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>So,</span>
  <span> what now? Was that it?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan nodded. “For now, yes, anyway. If we’re lucky and find this guy you need to come to the station and identify him. That it is really the man you saw and not someone who looks similar.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“To the station?” Jean whispered and looked at Duke. “Do I really need to?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan sighed. “I’m afraid yes. This I can’t do out here. It will be quick, ok?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’ll be there? You’ll be with me and dad?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan smiled softly. “I’ll be there. I promise.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden Jean fell around his neck. Nathan was so startled that he almost fell backwards but he just so managed to keep his balance. He laughed softly. “I’ll be there,” he whispered again.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok. I’ll be there. When you need me.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Jean. You’re really brave.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean pulled back. “Dad always says we should be good. To people. To ourselves. To everybody. So that’s what I’m trying to do.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan smiled softly. “That’s a good way of life. I try to be good too.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Jean said. “I can sense it.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan stood up, still smiling softly. “Thanks. So, I will be in touch. When I know anything new, I will call your dad.” He looked at Duke for confirmation.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke nodded and then pointed with his head to the parking lot. He ruffled Jean’s hair briefly before he guided Nathan back to his car. He shuffled with his foot and scratched the back of his neck. “Ehm, thanks,” he murmured.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan furrowed his brows. “What?” he asked.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Duke repeated, a little louder now. “I appreciate the way you’re interacting with my little girl.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan gave him a nod. “My pleasure. She’s lovely and I meant what I said. She’s very brave for doing this.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll keep her safe, right?” Duke’s voice was barely above a whisper.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan nodded right away. “</span>
  <span>Of course,</span>
  <span> I will.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke let out a shaky breath. “I’m not stupid, I heard what she said too. And if you’re even a half decent detective you know that this wasn’t a robbery gone wrong. The murderer and the victim knew each other. </span>
  <span>So,</span>
  <span> he was ruthless. He chose the middle of the day to shoot this guy and I don’t want to imagine what will happen to my little girl if this man somehow finds out that she has seen that.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t let anything happen to her,” Nathan said firmly. “She’ll be safe. Promise.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke let out a huff. “You promise?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan didn’t let himself get irritated by the sheer disbelief in Duke’s voice. “Yes, I do. Listen, I know how you feel. She’s your daughter and you feel-” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You know how I feel?” Duke </span>
  <span>interrupted</span>
  <span> him. “Do you have children, Detective?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan shook his head. “No, I don’t.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you have not the faintest idea how I’m feeling,” Duke shouted all of a sudden. He was tense, almost shaking. He was afraid, Nathan saw that. And that was the reason why Nathan stayed completely calm.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, I don’t. I can just imagine. But I know that she is important to you. And I will do anything in my power to make sure that she won’t be harmed. Or you.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke nodded, taking another shaky breath. “Yeah, sorry, I-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan shook his head. “Don’t apologize. You’re scared. Understandably so. I will do my job. And I will keep you safe.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Detective. I appreciate it.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan smiled reassuringly at him. “I’ll keep you posted,” he said and opened his car door. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke raised his hand and waved at him as Nathan started the car and drove off the parking lot.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Duke tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, watching out of the window of his car, scanning the masses of children that were running out of the school. He looked for a red hat that Jean had been wearing today. He had preferred if she had stayed home for another day, not really comfortable letting her out of his sight. She had insisted though, so they made a compromise that Duke would pick her up from school and he practically ordered her to wear the red hat so he could find her easily in the crowd.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There was no red hat though and Duke started to get nervous. He had told Jean to come straight to the parking lot. That he would wait for her there. In his jeep. Normally Jean was good at listening to him, ok mostly anyway, sometimes. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke sighed. Jean had her own head and she liked to do stuff her own way. But he had hoped she would listen to him at least today. After everything that had happened. He had hoped she’d sense that he was just worried about her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Most of the other children were almost gone now. There were only little groups of girls hanging around the school fence, chatting with each other and only a </span>
  <span>handful</span>
  <span> came out of the school building anymore. Okay, Duke might turn from nervous to frantic. Where was his little girl? Where was the red hat?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke jumped out of his truck. This was taking far too long and if Jean wasn’t coming to him, he would get her himself. He looked around for any cars before he crossed the parking lot and walked over to the school building, just when he saw the door open once more and a child with a red hat came out. Duke let out a relieved sigh but he tensed just in the next second when he saw someone was with Jean. Not a teacher. They only had women teaching here at the moment and this was a man.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke quickly got through his options, thinking about if he should head back to his Jeep and got the weapon he had still stored under his seat when he realized who it was. Detective Wuornos.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke felt better, only a little bit better, because Nathan – how Jean liked to call him – was still a cop and Duke didn’t like cops. But Nathan had been mostly friendly to them, to Jean, but also towards Duke, which was pretty rare for a cop from this town. </span>
  <span>So,</span>
  <span> Duke was tolerating him – for the moment. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Still, he had hoped not to see Nathan until he’d have the murderer in custody and Jean had to identify him. This was too much cop </span>
  <span>involvement</span>
  <span> for Duke, even it had been only one cop. Even if he had been mostly friendly. Duke could go on without seeing a cop for a few days.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But here he was apparently. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke took a deep breath before Nathan and Jean reached him and he concentrated on his little girl who came running at him. He scooped her up in his arms. “I’ve told you-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“To come straight out. And to wear the red hat,” Jean said. “Aren’t you proud of me that I at least did one of those things?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke couldn’t suppress the little laughter. “Maybe a little proud.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t her fault.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke turned towards Nathan. “Detective,” he greeted him. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan gave him a curt nod. “Mr. Crocker.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean let out an exasperated sigh. “You two are too formal.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, angel, adults are mostly formal if they don’t know each other. It’s polite.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean rolled her eyes. “You’re meeting for the third time. Jill and I already exchanged </span>
  <span>friends'</span>
  <span> bracelets on our third day of school.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke smiled softly. Sometimes he wished life would be as easy as kids thought it was. Though he had never had it easy, not even as a kid. And he never believed it was easy or would be someday. And Duke hadn’t been disappointed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, </span>
  <span>your</span>
  <span> old man doesn’t make friends as quickly as you do.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean shrugged. “You’re missing out. Nathan is a nice guy.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan might be nice. He was definitely good-looking though. Duke coughed slightly, banning those thoughts, and let Jean down. “Yeah, yeah, kiddo, go in the truck.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He waited until he heard the door of the truck close before he turned back to Nathan. “</span>
  <span>So,</span>
  <span> what were you doing here, Detective?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I turned up like this. I just wanted to make sure that Jean’s teachers knew what had happened. I was sure you would inform them-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I did,” Duke said. “Do you really think I wouldn’t tell them? You really think that I’m that lousy of a dad?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan shook his head. “No, of course not. I just wanted to make sure they knew how big the threat is and I gave them the phantom sketch and my personal number. I told them to call me right away when there is only the slightest occurrence that worries them. No matter how small.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Your personal number?” Duke asked.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I promised you to keep Jean safe and that’s what I’m </span>
  <span>going to</span>
  <span> do. I don’t want them to send a random officer when they call the police. Jean seems to trust me and she wasn’t very thrilled to be in the station so I thought she’s not very trustworthy when it comes to cops. I thought that it would be best if I’m the first responder.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke studied Nathan, not sure what he should think of that. It was … kind of nice. Damn, Jean was right. Nathan </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>nice. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke coughed again. “Yeah, that’s - thanks for that. Jean really trusts you. And she thinks you’re nice. You heard that probably.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan grinned and it was stupidly cute. “Yeah, I heard that. I was just a step away.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, </span>
  <span>ehm</span>
  <span>, right,” Duke murmured and scratched the back of his neck. “Thanks anyway, for coming over here and checking that Jean was safe.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan nodded. “It’s my job.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, not – you're doing more than that. And I appreciate it. And Jean does too.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan smiled again. Why was he so cute all of a sudden? Why was Duke even thinking about that? Nathan was a cop. All he needed to know. It didn’t matter how </span>
  <span>good-looking</span>
  <span> or cute he was. He was a cop! </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks again,” Duke said and wanted to turn around but was stopped when Nathan raised his hand as if he wanted to stop him. Duke raised an eyebrow.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How is Jean? Have you told her that – that the victim is dead?” Nathan was only whispering now, probably not wanting for Jean to overhear. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke sighed. “No, not yet. I wasn’t sure how to tell her.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan nodded. “I guess it’s hard. I wouldn’t know either. I think – just be gentle? Make sure she knows you’re there for her?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke smiled softly. “Yeah, I hope she knows that already.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure she does,” Nathan said with a soft smile in return. “Well, I’m </span>
  <span>going to</span>
  <span> go. I have a bad guy to catch.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck, Detective.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You too, Mr. Crocker.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And?” Jean asked, stretching the word out.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And what?” Duke countered. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You like him, right?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke opened his mouth, just to close it again, and then raised his hand, index finger stretched out. “No, we’re not doing that!” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Jean asked, sounding so innocent. Duke sometimes asked himself why he called her ‘little angel’. It should be devil.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not trying to play matchmaker. Nathan – </span>
  <em>
    <span>Detective Wuornos</span>
  </em>
  <span> is helping us. That’s all. Our relationship is purely business. And he’s a cop, Jean. You know I don’t like cops.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But he’s a nice cop.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke sighed. “He might be a nice cop, I’m still trying to figure that out, but it’s not happening. Not now, not in ten years.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh!” Duke moved his finger closer to Jean’s nose. “Have you forgotten what happened last time?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean pressed herself more firmly into the seat and crossed her arms in front of her chest. “Nothing good,” she mumbled.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, nothing good! </span>
  <span>So,</span>
  <span> we stop playing matchmaker. You let your old man decide for himself who he likes and who he doesn’t and we can drive home and have some homemade pizza.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean’s eyes went big. “Pizza?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke grinned. “Yes, pizza.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I can help with the toppings?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, little angel, we always do that together. You can help with the dough too if you want.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she yelled triumphantly, apparently already forgotten what they had just been talking about.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke smirked to himself, glad that he still knew how to bribe his daughter, started the engine and brought them both </span>
  <span>home</span>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean threw her backpack in the corner in the entrance and ran over to the kitchen.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What are the rules, Jean?” Duke called after her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She came back, shoulders hunched. “Putting your stuff away first,” she mumbled and grabbed her backpack again.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>While Jean was putting her stuff into her room, Duke immediately went into the kitchen to get all the ingredients out. He grabbed the little stool that Jean always used when she was helping, just as she came back. She fetched their </span>
  <span>aprons</span>
  <span> from the hook next to the fridge and handed Duke his. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready to make some pizza?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Jean announced and climbed on her stool so she could work better on the counter.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>While they were making the dough, Duke tried to gather some courage to talk to his little girl. He knew it was important to talk about this stuff and that Jean </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to talk about it but Duke had never been good at emotions himself, had always hid them behind a big smile. But he wanted that his little girl would evolve a much healthier way of dealing with things than he had. </span>
  <span>So,</span>
  <span> talking it was.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you holding up with everything?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean shrugged. “Good.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Really good? Or just </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes I’m scared.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke’s heart broke. “And that is completely ok. I’m scared too.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I’m safe. I know you will look out for me. And Nathan will too, right?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Nathan will keep you safe too. He was at the school today to talk to your teachers and give them his number. </span>
  <span>So,</span>
  <span> if anything happens, if they think something’s wrong, they shall call him. Not only me, but him too.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean nodded again. “That’s good. I trust Nathan.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I trust him too. To keep you safe.” That wasn’t even a lie. Duke still wasn’t sure if Nathan could be trusted when it came to himself and his family, but he believed him when he said he wanted and would protect his daughter. At least he wasn’t biased enough to only see Jean as another Crocker, but saw her as what she was. A kid. An innocent kid.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>So,</span>
  <span> Nathan will keep you safe. And I will too,” Duke said after a while when Jean fell silent. “And Nathan will probably catch that bad guy soon too. At least I hope so.” He didn’t want to make promises he couldn’t keep. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes bad guys never get caught, right?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke sighed. “Yeah, sometimes that happens. But Nathan has a big lead because you helped. He knows for whom to look. He knows who did it. Now he only has to find him. It would have been much harder without you.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean smiled softly. “Yeah, he’ll find him. I think he’s a good cop. He practically grew up in the station.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke furrowed his brow. “He grew up there?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean nodded. “Yeah, he told me. He doesn’t have a mom, just like me, and when he was little he was always at the station because his father is the Chief. He spent his time there after school. </span>
  <span>So,</span>
  <span> he probably already learned how to do it as a kid. Just as Nora is teaching me how to mix cocktails.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nora does </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm.” Jean looked innocently up to Duke. “Nothing?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke shook his head. “I hope only the virgin ones?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean grinned, and it was so obviously that she would lie now. “</span>
  <span>Of course,</span>
  <span> only the virgin ones.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke sighed and decided to forget about it. As long as Jean didn’t drink them and they wouldn’t get caught by someone there was no harm in Jean learning how to do it. And they would never get caught because no cop set foot in his bar anyway. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready!” Jean </span>
  <span>announced</span>
  <span> and pulled Duke out of his thoughts.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Great work, kiddo.” Duke fetched a bowl, put the dough inside and covered it with a tea towel. “Let’s give it an hour until we add the toppings.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, I’ll do my homework!” Jean climbed off the stool and took off her apron.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I wanted to talk with you about something,” Duke said. Briefly he had wanted to let her go, let her have a few more hours until he would tell her but Duke realized he couldn’t wait any longer. It wouldn’t make a difference. And maybe she’d decide not to go to school the next day, so why should she torture her way through homework?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean nodded. “Ok, Daddy.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke laughed softly. Jean only called him Daddy on special occasions. He had the feeling that she only called him Daddy when he needed it, so she probably sensed that it was something he wasn’t comfortable with. He really had the best kid in the whole wide world. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke pulled off his apron and swept Jean up into his arms. He didn’t do it as often anymore because she was seven years old and she got way too heavy, but sometimes he just needed to hold her. She snuggled close, another indicator that she sensed that something was wrong. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke carried her over to the couch and after he put her down, sat down next to her. “Nathan got a call from the hospital the other day. About the victim of the shooting.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s bad, right?” She asked, scared.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke nodded. “Yeah. His injuries were really bad and the doctors did everything they could but he died.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean didn’t say anything, just scrambled closer and into his lap. Duke immediately wrapped his arms around her. “I’m sorry, little angel.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“There was a lot of blood,” she whispered.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Must have been scary.” Duke soothingly stroked over her head.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t move. I wanted to help but I couldn’t move. Not even when the bad man was gone. I was too scared.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I would have been scared too. You don’t need to be ashamed of that. And you were right to stay hidden. It was safer that way. Only want you to be safe.” Duke didn’t even want to think about what might have happened if Jean had abandoned her hiding place. He really didn’t want to think about it. </span>
  <span>So,</span>
  <span> he swallowed hard and forced those bad thoughts aside. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Does he have family? Kids?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Duke said and realized he should have asked Nathan about that. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If he does, I want to meet them.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to-” Duke broke off, completely in awe of his daughter. Who had raised her to be so good?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to hug them and tell them that it will all be ok. Maybe we can be friends.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke smiled softly and hugged Jean even tighter. “You’re amazing, you know that?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I just try to be like you, Daddy.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so much better. And I’m so proud of you.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean snuggled closer and sighed contentedly. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I will talk to Nathan, ok? Find out if he has family.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean nodded and closed her eyes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed like this until the dough was ready and they could put the toppings on it.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my favourite chapter so far and I hope you guys will enjoy it.<br/>Some Duke and Nathan &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nathan startled when his phone rang, he had been deep into his own thoughts. He pulled it out, looked briefly at it – unknown number – before he answered. “Wuornos.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, uhm, it’s Duke … Crocker. Duke Crocker.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan would be lying if he said he wasn’t surprised to hear from Duke. Duke didn’t seem to be particular comfortable to be around him. </span>
  <span>So,</span>
  <span> this was probably just business. “Mr. Crocker, what can I do for you?” he asked, leaning back in his chair. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I have some questions for you,” Duke said, and quickly added, “About the case.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan couldn’t fight the little smirk. It sounded as if Duke was nervous. “No problem. Go ahead.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right now?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I have a little time,” Nathan said, just as Stan came in. “One moment,” he murmured and lowered his phone. “What is it, Stan?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We got him, Nathan.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We do?” Nathan was already standing, reaching for his jacket that hung around his chair. He quickly raised the phone back to his ear. “Ok, I don’t have time after all. I could call you later or come by the Gull? Around six maybe?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There was a little pause before Duke’s voice rang over to him, “Come to the Gull. I’m there anyway.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, see you later.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>* * * * * </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck, Nathan thought as he looked at the clock. 6:15pm already. He was late. He hated to be late. Even if he had good reason to be late, he hated it. Duke already didn’t think too much of him anyway and now he even let him wait. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed his jacket and left his office. He still needed to check in with Stan really quick. “You got the line-up for tomorrow?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Stan nodded. “12 o’clock. Got five people.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan smiled. “Thanks, Stan. See you tomorrow then.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you ok, Nathan?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan furrowed his brow. “Of course.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You look a little...” Stan trailed off.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Nathan said firmly. “It was a long day, that’s all.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Stan seemed to have decided to drop the subject and Nathan was very grateful for it. Stan could be persistent if he wanted to but he apparently was tired too. “Don’t stay too long,” Nathan said and left the station. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was already 6:40pm when he arrived at the Gull. He really hated to be late. So, he quickly jumped out of his car and walked over to the Gull. It was busy, not too crowded but busy enough. Strangely Nathan had never been here before, but apparently the food was good. Or the booze. But most people were sitting and eating so it probably was the food. Maybe Nathan should try it someday.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He strode over to the bar where Duke was polishing glasses. “I’m sorry I’m late,” he said immediately.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke just shrugged. “Don’t be. As I said I’m here anyway. I’m here till ten so you could have come even later.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Still, I said six,” Nathan murmured more to himself.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Want anything to drink? Water? Or are you off duty by now?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take a beer,” Nathan said. “Thanks.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Grab a table. I’ll follow you.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan nodded, looked around the room, and chose a table in the corner where they hopefully wouldn’t be overheard. Not that it was too private what they were talking about, but it was still an ongoing investigation and details weren’t for the public yet. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled off his jacket and sat down. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke followed him a second later, putting two beers on the table and sat down, staring at him for a moment. “You’re bleeding,” he said and pointed at Nathan. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan looked down and saw a scratch on his arm which had tinged his grey shirt to a darker colour. “Oh, hadn’t noticed,” Nathan murmured, grabbed a napkin from the table and pressed it against his upper arm. Then he turned back to Duke. “</span>
  <span>So,</span>
  <span> you wanted to ask me something?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke stared at him with an open mouth and then shook his head. “Uhm, no, not like this. Come on, I have a first aid kid in my office.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, Mr. Crocker, it doesn’t hurt.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I don’t care. Come on,” Duke said again, a tone in his voice that made clear not to try to dodge out of it again. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan knew he had no choice than to follow Duke into his office.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit,” he ordered and pointed at a cot in the corner. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan sighed and sat down. “It’s really not that bad,” he murmured. He didn’t like people fussing over him. “Can’t even feel it.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke huffed and put a chair in front of Nathan to sit down. “You’re a tough guy, huh? Tough cop?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes you need to be tough.” Sometimes this job was ugly and you needed a hard shell. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but tough is one thing. Ignoring a wound is just stupid. It could inflame and get even worse,” Duke murmured and grabbed Nathan’s arm to take a closer look. “Can you take your shirt off?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan nodded and peeled his arm out of his shirt. If he didn’t know any better, he would say that Duke was staring for a second there, but that was not possible. “So how bad is it, doc?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That might sting,” Duke warned him and put some disinfectant on the wound. He cleaned the wound first, cautiously and carefully. “Well, it doesn’t look too bad. You don’t need stitches, but it’s not just a shallow cut either. No way you just didn’t notice it. I mean, how would you not notice such a cut? How did you even get it?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan shrugged. “Maybe when we finally found the murderer and I arrested him.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke froze and looked at Nathan. “You found him?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan smiled and nodded. “Yes, I wanted to tell you before you just dragged me in here to treat my wound.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>So,</span>
  <span> you really got him?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan nodded again. “Yes, we’ve got him. He sits in a cell right now. If you and Jean have time tomorrow, I scheduled a line-up for 12am. That ok?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, that is no problem.” Duke let out a shaky breath. “God, I’m so relieved.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan smiled to himself. That was the reason why he was doing this job. Helping people, seeing their relief and gratitude. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>So,</span>
  <span> you arrested that guy and got hurt and you decided to ignore it because you promised to come over here?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan laughed softly. “Not exactly like that, but kind of?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke shook his head. “I wouldn’t have thought you to be stupid. Although mostly all cops in this town are stupid, why should you be different, huh?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan bit back the ugly comment. “I didn’t ignore it. I didn’t realize I got hurt, that’s all.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And yet again, </span>
  <em>
    <span>how </span>
  </em>
  <span>did you not notice? This kind of scratch would hurt … or you were running on adrenaline, ok, that could be possible. But as soon as this would have worn off you would have noticed, especially when you put on your jacket. It would have stung and wow, you’re really a tough guy, huh?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, maybe,” Nathan said sadly. “Maybe I just couldn’t feel it.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Couldn’t feel it?” Duke asked confused.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I have this … disease,” Nathan said. “Idiopathic neuropathy. There are all kind of different versions of it. I’ve got lucky to have the sensory one. Can’t feel pain.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t feel...” Duke trailed off and stared at him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan had always hated people staring at him, sometimes it was sympathetic, sometimes it felt like they thought he was a freak. He wasn’t sure what Duke was thinking though and then bugged him a little. “Yeah, let’s just forget about that and wrap this up in here, ok?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke was frozen for another moment before he nodded. “Yeah, right, sorry.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No need to be sorry. It’s nice of you to help me.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke flashed him a bright grin before he got to work. He wiped away the rest of the blood and then put a big </span>
  <span>band aid</span>
  <span> on the scratch. “As I said, you don’t need stitches, but if you want to be sure you probably let a doctor look over it.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, it’s fine. I’m - it doesn’t look too bad. I had my fair share of cuts over the years and I know which one are bad and which one aren’t. This will heal nicely on its own.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t forget about it. You need to change the </span>
  <span>band aid</span>
  <span> once a day!” Duke said, in his cute father voice.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan laughed softly. “I won’t forget about it, promise!” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, so … uhm, I can’t let you sit in my restaurant with a bloody shirt. I don’t want to scare my customers so...” Duke got up and walked over to a single locker he had in his office. He opened it and pulled a white shirt out of it. “I always have some spare ones here in case I spill something on my clothes.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He threw it over to Nathan who caught it a little surprised. “I can have that?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Borrowed,” Duke made clear. “I like this shirt. I want it back.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no of course,” Nathan was quick to assure. “Thanks.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke nodded. “Change. And then come back out. I’m waiting for you at the table.” There was a little moment of hesitation, maybe Duke wasn’t sure if he could leave Nathan alone in his office. Not only Nathan, but a cop.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan didn’t want to ask too much. “I’ll be quick, thanks.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke smiled, nodded again and then left the room. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan wanted to take a look around. This room seemed private, it would tell him so much about Duke, but he just quickly slipped out of his shirt and put Duke’s on. He watched himself in the mirror, buttoned the shirt and then left the room, taking his own shirt with him. He put his shirt over the back of his chair and sat back down. “Thanks, Mr. Crocker, I appreciate it.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Duke,” Duke said. “Just call me Duke.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan smiled softly and nodded. “Thank you, Duke.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem. Can’t have my customers bleeding all over my tables,” Duke said with a little laugh.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, you really </span>
  <span>cannot</span>
  <span>.” Nathan straightened up, reminded himself why he was here. “Ok, about this case.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke nodded, his whole demeanour changing again. He stiffened up, seemed to be more on guard. Nathan hated to be the cause of that. “You got him?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan smiled. “Yes, we did. We finally had a hit in our database that matched the sketch. We got an address and went over there to arrest him. His name’s Bryce Johnson. He’s a known criminal, arrested several times before, but never been charged. But we have him now and we have a witness, so we’ll be able to get him behind bars.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope so,” Duke said quietly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Jean tonight?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s home, spending the evening with a friend. I rarely work late anymore but one of my employers in the kitchen is on vacation and Taco Tuesdays is always a little bit fuller than the rest of the week days.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I noticed that it’s quite full. Taco Tuesday, huh? Are the tacos any good?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Derek put his hand on his chest and huffed, mocking being hurt immensely. “Excuse me?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan laughed softly. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to offend or anything like that.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Our tacos are the best tacos in town. You should try them.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t had dinner yet, so yeah, maybe I will.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke just raised his arms to get the attention of one of his waitresses. “Hey, Tracy, can you bring us a mixed platter for two?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing, boss.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan just stared at him, not sure what to think of that. “Uhm,” he mumbled unintelligently.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You come in here bloodied and starved. I don’t have that Detective Wuornos. You’ll have something to eat.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nathan,” Nathan said with a soft smile. “And thanks.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke nodded at him. “Nathan. </span>
  <span>So,</span>
  <span> I actually wanted to ask you something, that’s why I called earlier.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, right. </span>
  <span>So,</span>
  <span> what is it?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke sighed. “</span>
  <span>So,</span>
  <span> I talked to Jean yesterday, told her about the victim. Walker was his name, right?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan nodded. “Yes. Tim Walker. How did it go?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, better than expected. She took it … well, it wasn’t good but it wasn’t too bad either. But she wanted to know if Walker had any family. If he had kids. I think she wants to meet them if that’s the case.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan shook his head. “No, he was alone. And he seemed to have been involved in Johnson’s activities. At least it looks like it. I need to look closer into that but this murder was probably about business between them. Maybe Johnson wanted the money all for himself or something like that. I just know Walker wasn’t as innocent as he seemed.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll look into it? Don’t just make assumptions?” Duke asked.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Nathan said and looked a little confused at Duke. “I know the actual crime is just the murder and I could just let it drop because I know I have the right guy because I have a witness. But I want to know why it happened too. If there is a shooting in the middle of the day I want to know why. I want to know if there is more behind it which could bite me in the ass, or the town. I want this town and its people to be safe so I have to do this right.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, uhm-” Duke stared at him with an open mouth. “That’s good to know. Jean will feel safer knowing this.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan smiled softly. “I’m glad, Jean will feel safer.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke seemed lost for words, scratching his neck – Nathan had noticed he did that quite often, every time he seemed to feel uncertain or uncomfortable. Fortunately, Duke was saved by Tracy who brought their food. She put a big plate full of tacos in the middle of the table and handed Duke and Nathan both a smaller one. “Enjoy, boys.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan wanted to give Duke some room to relax, so he just leaned over and chose a taco from the plate. He dug right in, humming happily. “These are very good,” he murmured between bites.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke seemed to beam as he leaned over to grab a taco himself. “Thanks.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan smiled at Duke. “You’re welcome. I’m glad I came over and didn’t just call you back.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Tacos. Beer. You can’t do anything wrong with that.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan looked at Duke, studying him briefly. The company wasn’t so bad either. He hadn’t looked into Duke’s file </span>
  <span>yet;</span>
  <span> he didn’t want to become biased like apparently every other cop in this town did. He didn’t want to jeopardize this case. If Duke would pull back, Jean would too. But looking at Duke now, spending time with him, he couldn’t see anything bad and he couldn’t understand why he had such a bad reputation. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He probably needed to check his file sooner than later but right now, he would just enjoy Duke’s company.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>So</span>
  <span> what do I owe you?” Nathan asked, after they were both finished.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, tonight’s on me because you brought such good news.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan smiled softly. “Thanks. That’s really nice of you. So, I guess we see each other tomorrow.” He stood up, grabbing his jacket and ruined shirt.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. And don’t forget my shirt! I want to have it back.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan nodded. “I won’t forget. You’ll get it back.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks. See you tomorrow, </span>
  <span>Detec</span>
  <span>- Nathan.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“See you, Duke.” </span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Here he was again, sitting in his car and tapping nervously on his wheel. This time though Duke wasn’t waiting for his little girl to come out of the school building, no, Jean was sitting right next to him. He was merely trying to find some courage to get out of the car and in the police station.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ok, Daddy?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Daddy</span>
  </em>
  <span>! There it was again. Jean knew something was wrong. Hell, Duke wasn’t hiding it very well. But he shouldn’t dump this shit on his kid. He was the father. He should make sure that she was ok, not the other way around. He wouldn’t let the kid play parent.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>So,</span>
  <span> he took a deep breath. “I’m fine, little angel.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? I can go in alone. Can I go in alone?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke smiled softly. He had the best kid in the world. “No, it’s fine. I’m not letting you go in alone. I will just take a deep breath and then I’m good to go.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean reached out and took his hand. “Does that help?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke was almost melting. “It does help, thank you. </span>
  <span>So,</span>
  <span> you won’t let go of me? The entire time we’re in there?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean shook her head. “Not letting go of you.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Because I won’t let go either. I won’t let you do this alone. I know you’re brave and strong but that doesn’t mean you need to do this thing alone. Your dad is right beside you and will hold your hand.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How does it work?” Jean whispered.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I never have done something like that.” Duke had been on the other end of it but he wouldn’t tell his daughter that. “But I think there will come a few people into a room. We can see them through the window, they can’t see us. Everyone is holding a number and you just need to tell them who the bad man is. Either you say a number or you say you don’t know or that the one you saw isn’t with them.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean nodded. “I think I can do that.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure Nathan will explain it to you again before he will send the men in. He won’t just throw you into cold water.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean furrowed her brow. “Cold water? Do they have a swimming pool in the station?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke laughed softly. “No, it’s just a saying. It means you get pushed into a situation you don’t know anything about and people expect you to know everything and to know what to do. Nathan won’t do that to you. He will explain it to you, what will happen and what your task is and he will only start when you’re ready. If you’re not ready we will go back home.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But he needs me to be ready, right?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he needs your help. But as I said right in the beginning, this is all your choice. You don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to help Nathan though,” Jean whispered. “I like Nathan.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we both take a deep breath, go in there, and hold </span>
  <span>each other's</span>
  <span> hand. Sounds like a plan?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean looked up to him and nodded. “Yes.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Then let’s go, angel.” Duke climbed out of the car and immediately rounded it but Jean came already running up to him. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They held their hands tightly and walked up the stairs to the front door of the station.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You must be the </span>
  <span>Crockers</span>
  <span>?” Stan asked and walked towards them. “Nathan asked me to take care of you and get you to the right room.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nathan’s not here?” Jean asked, her voice small. Duke immediately squeezed her little hand.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Stan knelt down to Jean. “Nathan is here. And he will be with you in a minute. He just got held off. We won’t start without him. Ok?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean nodded, visibly relaxing a little. “Ok.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Stan smiled, stood back up and nodded at Duke before he turned around and lead them through the bullpen. Duke knew this cop. He was one of the better ones in the station and Duke was really grateful that Nathan had asked him to welcome them instead of some of the older cops. At least he wouldn’t make a snarky comment or something like that. He really didn’t want his daughter to witness that too.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t even a minute, probably just a few seconds until they had crossed the bullpen and got to their destination but Duke could feel every gaze on him. They drilled into his back, making him feel small and vulnerable. </span>
  <span>So,</span>
  <span> he concentrated on this little hand in his own. On his daughter who needed him right now. She was scared, even more so than he was. And for a good reason. So, he’d concentrate on her. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke knelt down when Stan had closed the door behind him. “How are you doing, kiddo?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I want Nathan,” Jean whispered, eyes shining with tears.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, angel, but the nice officer said he will be here in a minute. Ok?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean nodded and turned around to look at Stan. “Are you from the same country as Digby Hightower?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Stan looked a little confused. “What land would that be?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what it’s called but he is an officer here. Nathan told me about him.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmh, I don’t know any officer called Hightower but it’s a very cool name.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean laughed softly. “Yes, it is.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Stan smiled. “Do you want anything? Something to drink while you wait?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke shook his head but looked at Jean. “How about you, angel?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m good.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke stroked through her hair. “How about we sit down then and wait for Nathan?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean nodded and Duke pulled her over to a chair in the corner. He didn’t even </span>
  <span>come</span>
  <span> to sitting down as the door was opened and Nathan came in. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nathan!” Jean yelled and ran over to him. He let go of Duke and Duke tried not to be hurt by that. This wasn’t about him. This was about his daughter and he’d be strong for her. He just needed to get through this and after that he could lock himself on his boat where he’d feel safe. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Jean, how are you doing? Sorry for being a little late. The Chief wanted to talk to me.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke watched Nathan closely. He seemed off. Tense even. Normally he was really soft and open around Jean – although still professional. And now, he tried to be but there was something about Nathan. He was different. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fortunately, Jean didn’t notice and just hugged his legs. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>While Stan slipped out of the room, Nathan shoved Jean over to Duke again. “How about we sit down first and I will explain the procedure and then you can ask any question you want to ask. Sounds good?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean nodded and climbed on Duke’s lap who had sat down already.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan fetched the chair next to them and positioned it in front of them before sitting down. “Ok, when you say you’re ready I will let five guys walk into this other room.” Nathan pointed behind himself to the other room which was visible through the glass. “They will all have a number. One to five. If you are sure the man you saw is one of them, you just tell me the number he’s holding. If you’re not sure, you just say so. We need you to be sure, you can’t just say, I think it was him, he looks similar. We can’t arrest someone because he looks similar, you understand that?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean nodded. “We don’t want the wrong guy.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan smiled encouragingly. “Exactly. </span>
  <span>So,</span>
  <span> if you’re not sure, you say that. And if you’re sure he’s not one of them, you tell me that. You just need to be completely honest. You can take your time. You can look at them individually, take a good look at them all before you answer. If you need something more like hear </span>
  <span>their</span>
  <span> voices you tell me, and I let them say something. It might help trigger your memory if you’re struggling.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean nodded again. “Ok. I got it.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Any more questions?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m good. I’m - I’m ready.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Nathan asked softly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m sure.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan nodded, opened the door, stuck his head around it, probably giving a signal to somebody because he came right back in. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And they can’t see us?” Jean asked as she walked closer to the glass.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, they can’t. For us it looks like glass, they see a mirror. They only see themselves. They know someone is behind here, of course, but they don’t know who. You’re safe.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean nodded but turned around. “Dad?” She stretched her arm out and Duke was next to her in an instant, taking her hand.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here, angel.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean held his hand and he held hers, squeezing softly. All through the whole ordeal. As the men came in, as Jean looked at them, one at a time, just as Nathan had told her. She took her time, took it seriously, before she said in the end, “It’s number 4.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure, Jean? Really sure?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean nodded. “Yes.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok. Good. That was great.” Nathan used the intercom to tell the cop to get them out again. “We just wait until they’re gone and then you can leave. You did amazing.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean had radiated even closer to Duke, pressing close to him. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke gently stroked through her hair. “You did really well, angel. You’re so brave. And now we’ll go home and cuddle on the couch with some ice cream, how does that sound?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan smiled. “That sounds really great. Good plan.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You could come,” Jean said and Duke felt himself freeze. Still, he managed a smile when Jean looked up to him as if she was asking for permission. She knew he couldn’t say no now, not after Jean had invited him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure, you could come too,” Duke added.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan looked at them, clearly surprised but shook his head. “I’d love to but unfortunately I still have a long day of work in front of me. </span>
  <span>So,</span>
  <span> you go and snuggle with your dad, ok?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean nodded. “Ok.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on, angel?” Duke asked softly and knelt down. He noticed how Nathan followed immediately and he couldn’t help but be impressed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want it to be the last time to have seen Nathan. I did everything I needed to do and now he won’t need me anymore.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, no, that’s not true. Ok, yeah, I don’t need you anymore, that’s true, but it’s not the last time we see each other. I will come by the Gull and have a bite from time to time. The food is really good and I heard that the waitress in learning is really nice.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean smiled shyly. “You mean me?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I mean you. You’re great, Jean, and I’d love to see you again.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden Jean hugged Nathan tightly. “I like you, Nathan.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I like you too, Jean, and I promise we’ll see each other again.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean sniffled. “Ok. Then I’m good to go now.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke couldn’t hide the little laugh and shook his head. “Perfect. Couch and ice cream?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean grinned broadly. “Yes!” </span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little shorter chapter, just explaining why Nathan was late for the line up. But we have Garland for the first time!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nathan waited in the bullpen, it was almost 12am, when the Chief called his name. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nathan, I need to speak with you.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan sighed and turned to Stan. “Can you take care of them? Tall guy with black hair and the kid is around seven years old. Jean is her name.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Stan smiled. “Of course. Will walk them over to the room.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Nathan turned around and walked into his father’s office. “What is it, Chief?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit down.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan didn’t want to sit down, he wanted to get out of here and do his job. </span>
  <span>Still,</span>
  <span> he sat down. He always did what his father told him. “So?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re working with Crocker?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan couldn’t hold back the little huff. “Yeah, so?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You know he’s dangerous?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan took an internal deep breath. “I read his file.” He had done it this morning, knowing that sooner or later he needed to do it. He needed to know who he was working with, even if it was more about Jean than about Duke. Mostly it was because he was curious. Duke didn’t seem dangerous or criminal, and Nathan had just wanted to know what was in his past that every cop seemed to think he was bad news and why Duke mistrusted cops so damn much. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He can’t be trusted,” the Chief warned him. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“With all due respect, sir, but this isn’t about Duke Crocker. It’s not a crime he has </span>
  <span>committed</span>
  <span>. This is a murder investigation and he just happens to be the father of my witness. Nothing more.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure he’s not involved?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m sure. How should he be involved? Jean – his daughter – clearly saw another man.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“She could be lying to protect her dad.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan sighed and ran his hand over his face. “Jean is not lying. It would be a pretty good lie to describe another man with a very big file himself.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Garland shrugged. “Could be one of her father’s associates. Maybe Duke told her to tell you that it was him. Maybe he needs him gone.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan rolled his eyes. “What is it with you and Crocker that you think he commits every crime that happens in Haven?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s just </span>
  <span>like</span>
  <span> his father and I bet his daughter is already like him.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, she’s not. She’s a nice little girl who has done nothing wrong and she probably is already here so excuse me. I need to wrap this case up.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Just be careful, Nathan. </span>
  <span>Crockers</span>
  <span> always surprise you – always in a bad way.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for the tip, Chief. I’ll be careful.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan was still smiling, thinking of the offer from Jean. Of course, she was just a little girl, and children were pretty quick to like someone, but that she chose to invite him when they were planning a quiet day by themselves was really nice. But even if Nathan would have had </span>
  <span>time,</span>
  <span> he’d have made an excuse. He knew that Duke didn’t like him and that he had just been polite when he offered that Nathan could come over. It wouldn’t have been fair to him or her, to intrude on their family time. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But it was still nice to be invited by someone and Nathan was still smiling, as he turned back to his paperwork. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t get far though as the door of his office opened. Stan popped his head inside. “Chief wants to see you.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Again?” Nathan asked, managing just so not to groan in annoyance. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Stan just nodded. “Said it was important.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Stan, I’ll go over there.” Nathan stood up, took a deep sigh when he knew he was alone and went once again into his father’s office. This time they weren’t alone though.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan nodded at the man in the suit. He looked like a lawyer, and he probably was a lawyer. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit down, Nathan. This is Mr. Jenkins, lawyer of Mr. Johnson.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you,” Nathan said but didn’t extend his hand, just sat down. He didn’t like lawyers and especially not the kind that looked like him. He had too much gel in his hair and was too neat. He looked like he’d do anything for money. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Jenkins is here on behalf of his client and he demands that we release Mr. Johnson.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Nathan asked and looked to Mr. Jenkins. “You are aware that your client has shot someone? We won’t release him.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But the thing is, Detective, that my client didn’t do it. My client has an alibi. At the time he should have shot someone he spent time with a close friend.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And this friend is who?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Paul Matthews. He’s just in one of your interrogation rooms and is giving an official statement.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But we have a witness too.” Nathan looked at his father, willing him to say something too, to back him up. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“A little girl. Children often make mistakes. They think they remember someone looking a certain way and then they looked completely different. Who will you believe more? A </span>
  <span>seven-year-old</span>
  <span> girl or a grown man?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe my witness,” Nathan said firmly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Detective, but you won’t decide that. The court will. And until then I demand my client to be released. He will be at the hearing, I will make sure of it, but you can’t keep him in prison for weeks if he hasn’t done anything.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan shook his head. “This is insane. We won’t let a murderer run free.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you won’t because my client hasn’t murdered anyone.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan pressed his lips together and turned to his father. “Chief?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have enough evidence to hold him, Nathan.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“This is ridiculous. We have a witness. She identified him.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and now there is also another witness. Johnson has an alibi. We can’t hold him.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan shook his head and without another word left the room. He went into the interrogation room to face this </span>
  <em>
    <span>alibi</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “And you were with Mr. Johnson?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The man looked up. “Yes. I just told the other officer.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Where have you been? Were you seen by anyone?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we were alone. At his place. We met for lunch.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan turned around and left as quickly as he had come in. He couldn’t believe this. This man had probably just been paid off to lie for Johnson. There was no guarantee that he was telling the truth. And still, his father wanted to let Johnson go. This was insane. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When he returned to his father’s office, he found him and the lawyer shaking hands. “Thank you, Chief.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan waited at the door until Mr. Matthews was gone, not even nodding at him, and then closed the door. “What are you thinking? You’re letting him go?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no other choice, Nathan.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t? You could have just said no. This alibi? It’s a joke. It’s just a man who was paid off to say he was with Johnson.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if he is, until we can’t prove that, there is no way we can keep Johnson.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And what about Jean and Duke?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What about them?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you think they might be in danger now?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Garland leaned back. “No one knew the name of her. You made sure of that.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but Johnson’s lawyer was here on the same day as they were. Maybe he saw them. Maybe he knew them.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And you think he’d tell Johnson?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure but I don’t trust that guy. If he’s willing to get out a murderer, I don’t think he has that big of a conscience.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t use my resources on them.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, Chief, they might not be in danger, but they also might. And she’s our only witness. If Johnson takes her out, he’s a free man, no matter what we do. We don’t have anything else against him, only her.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Garland sighed. “Ok. But take Hendrickson and McHugh. I can’t put my officers on them, I can’t spare two officers for god knows how long.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan opened his mouth, not sure what to say, still a little surprised that his father had budged so quickly on this. “Thanks.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He was about to leave again, when his father called, “Wait!” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan took a deep breath and turned around.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Just be careful, Nathan. Maybe this alibi is legit and it was Crocker after all, just as I said.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t him.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Just be careful around him. Don’t dispute another theory just because you are convinced it’s wrong. That’s being a bad detective.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan nodded. “I will keep an open mind.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Duke and Jean had barely watched half of a movie before there was a knock at the hatch. Duke sighed and gently pushed Jean off from himself to get up.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s there?” He asked through the hatch.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Nathan.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke furrowed his brows. Hadn’t Nathan said that he was too busy to join them? It was a little strange, but Duke opened the hatch nevertheless. “Nathan,” he greeted.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He seemed tense as he nodded back. “We need to talk.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There was something in his voice that let Duke know that it wasn’t anything good. He sighed loudly. “Outside is probably better?” he asked, glancing back into the direction of the lounge where Jean was still sitting on the couch. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan nodded. “Might be better.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m back in a minute,” Duke called over to Jean.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Should I press pause?” came the answer. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke smiled softly. “No, it’s fine. Keep watching. I know the movie.” He ushered Nathan to step back and followed him outside on the deck. “</span>
  <span>So,</span>
  <span> what’s up? We did everything you wanted.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan looked down, only shortly, before he looked up again, right into Duke’s eyes. “We - we had to let Johnson go. His attorney showed up and – and apparently, they have a witness who was with Johnson at the time.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What? You’re telling me, he’s running around again? All the work that Jean did was for nothing?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan shook his head. “No, I won’t give up. This witness is fake. He’s obviously lying and I will prove that. I promise. I won’t let this be for nothing. Not after everything she’s been through.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke shook his head. “You know that the chances are slim that he gets locked up. It’s his words against Jean’s.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan sighed. “I know. But I won’t give up until I’ve tried everything. You have my word.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke sighed too. “Yes, I know, thanks.” Despite Nathan being </span>
  <span>a cop,</span>
  <span> he really trusted him. He trusted him so far that Nathan was telling the truth about this. He would really do everything in his power to get this guy. “So, what about us?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan nodded. “That’s why I’m here. We kept Jean anonymous but I won’t take the risk that Johnson might found out who the witness is. I won’t let anything happen to Jean or you. So that’s why we arranged some bodyguards for you.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke lifted an eyebrow. “Bodyguards? No way. No cops. Not anywhere near me. Or my daughter.” Nathan was ok and he was the only cop that Duke trusted to be near them. He wouldn’t let anyone else close to them. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you have a problem with cops, but first, don’t you really want any protection at all and risk that Jean might get hurt? And second, these guys are not really cops.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re not cops?” Duke asked, hesitantly. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan shook his head. “No. Hendrickson and McHugh, former army rangers, now working as consultants for Haven PD from time to time. The Chief said I should take them as protection and I already called them. They would be on board.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The Chief said? He knows about this?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan nodded. “He was a little reluctant at first but he gave in to my request that you need protection.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And they would – I don’t know how this protection things </span>
  <span>works;</span>
  <span> they will be with us the whole time?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan nodded again. “McHugh would be looking after you. He owns the Rope </span>
  <span>Loft;</span>
  <span> he knows about bars. He knows about customers. He will be able to differentiate between a drunken idiot or a real threat. And Hendrickson will look after Jean. He has a little girl of his own and he will be just perfect for this job. They will pick you up in the morning and only leave again when you are safe back on your boat. I guess that is save enough, right?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke nodded absentmindedly. “Nothing gets through this door unless I want it.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>So,</span>
  <span> they will stick around you all day. Until you’re safe again.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke took a deep breath. “Fuck, that’s-” he trailed off and ran his hand through his hair.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, it’s a lot. I’d be happier if nothing of this had ever happened. You guys are dealing with enough already.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke closed his eyes for a moment. “I can’t lose her,” he whispered. “I can’t lose Jean.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t,” Nathan said. It was soft. Reassuring. And just for a </span>
  <span>split-second</span>
  <span> Duke believed him before he remembered that Nathan couldn’t make such a promise. He could promise to do anything he can but he couldn’t promise that he wouldn’t lose Jean. “McHugh and Hendrickson are good. Really, really good. They will look after you. Nothing will happen.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke sighed. “You don’t know that, though, right? You can’t make such a promise. Because even if they are good, it only needs a single second for something to go wrong. They can’t have their eyes everywhere. It’s impossible.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But they will do everything they can to keep you safe.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I have done everything I can to keep Jean safe and look where we ended up. A killer is after her. It’s - what kind of father am I?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“A good one,” Nathan said and his voice was so soft again. “A really good one.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke huffed, not really convinced about that. Jean would have probably been better off with anyone except himself. He had barely any idea what he was doing. He wasn’t cut out to be a father. He had never been the most reliable person, always running. He wanted to run now too. He was in danger. Jean was in danger. Running was the most logical choice right now. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You are good,” Nathan said again, probably because Duke hadn’t answered. “My father barely looked at me, paid me no attention at all, always buried in work. You – you spend time with your daughter. You love her, more than anything in the world. You’re a really good father, Duke, at least that’s what I think from watching you two.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke managed a little smile. “Thanks,” he murmured.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And I promise you to do everything I can to keep her safe. I don’t want anything to happen to her either.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke nodded, forced himself back to this conversation. “So, they will pick us up tomorrow morning? Rules are not to leave this boat without them?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t really order you anything,” Nathan said. “But I advise you not to leave your boat alone, yes. It’s just safer that way.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What if I would leave town?” Duke couldn’t help but think about this option. Johnson would never find them. Duke was good at disappearing. He could take the Rouge, could take Jean and take her far away from any danger.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d be safer.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That was it. Nothing else. Nathan didn’t tell him to stay, didn’t tell him that they still needed Jean for the trial. He just told him the truth. They would be safer.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But Duke shook his head. “I can’t do that to Jean. She has friends here. A life. And at the moment it’s all hypothetically, right?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan nodded. “We still hope that Johnson has no idea who the witness is, yes.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke nodded and took a deep breath. “Ok, thank you, Nathan. I appreciate that you arranged all of that for us. You’ll inform the school, I guess?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan nodded once more. “I will.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. And – and I guess, see you around?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ll keep in -” Nathan stopped when the hatch opened behind Duke.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What is taking you so long, dad?” Jean asked as she appeared on the deck. When she saw </span>
  <span>Nathan,</span>
  <span> a smile appeared on her face and she ran over to him. “Nathan! You came!” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan laughed softly when Jean hugged his legs. “Yeah, I came around, but unfortunately not for entertainment.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean looked from Nathan to Duke, and back to Nathan. “You’re not staying?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan shook his head. “No, I won’t.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean turned to Duke. “Did you tell him to leave?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Duke exclaimed. “What? No! I didn’t tell him to do anything.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan knelt down to Jean. “Not your father’s fault. I’m still working.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Working? But why are you here then?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan looked up to Duke and Duke sighed loudly. “Let’s go inside, little angel. Nathan will explain it to you.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Me? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nathan asked with a single look towards Duke. Duke just nodded. He wouldn’t tell Jean that alone. He had enough hard talks over the past few days and Duke just needed some back-up for a change. And Jean trusted and liked Nathan. It would be helpful. And if she happened to have any questions that Duke hadn’t thought about asking Nathan, he could immediately answer them himself. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan stood back up and Jean immediately took his hand to lead him inside. It was weird watching them go in. Normally Duke was very careful who he invited into his home. There were Nora and Tracy, when they were watching Jean. </span>
  <span>Of course,</span>
  <span> some of Jean’s friends had come over but other than that no one came over. If Duke had some encounters, he either went to their house or to a motel. He didn’t want to mix Jean up into this business. She didn’t need to meet random hook ups of his.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>So,</span>
  <span> it had been a long time since Duke had invited someone into his living space just for himself, only ever for Jean. Although, theoretically it was still for Jean. Nathan was here because of Jean. Duke nodded and decided to go with that. It sounded better than admitting that he didn’t mind Nathan being in his personal space. He was still a cop. Someone who Duke didn’t want to hang out with ever, not if he could avoid it. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>In the end he followed Jean and Nathan inside.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Want a coffee, Nathan?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan was already sitting at the kitchen table. Duke was surprised that Jean hadn’t pulled him right on the couch already, trying to make him stay that way. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure, thanks.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke poured Nathan a mug of coffee – he had just made a fresh pot earlier for himself – and handed it to him. He poured Jean an apple juice and one mug of coffee for himself. Then he sat down at the table, too. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They were all sitting in awkward silence for a moment, before Jean coughed. “So, what’s going on? Why are </span>
  <span>you</span>
  <span> both so weird?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Something happened, angel,” Duke said softly. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke looked to Nathan, asking silently for help. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan sighed. “It’s complicated and it’s not fair, just so you know right from the start, but we had to let the bad man go.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean furrowed her brows. “What? Why? He did it. I saw it. You believe me, don’t you?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I do,” Nathan said immediately. “It has nothing to do with you. It’s not your fault. You did everything right and you’ve helped me so much. But there are rules, Jean. We can’t just lock him up because you told us that he is the bad man. There will be a trial which decides if he is guilty and not. And there is one man, his lawyer, who will try to prove that he isn’t guilty, that he didn’t do it. And this man got him out today. He found another witness that says the bad man was with him at the time you saw him. So now it means that either you are right or this other person. And we can’t proof that without the trial. </span>
  <span>So,</span>
  <span> for </span>
  <span>now</span>
  <span> we had to let the bad man go. Do you understand that?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean kept quiet for a moment. Duke could tell she was deep in thought. “Maybe,” she said in the end. “At least I know it’s not your fault. You’re a good cop.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke glanced at Nathan, wanting to see how he reacted to that. There was a ghost of a smile crossing his lips. It wasn’t the same smile that he’d given Jean every time he talked to her, it wasn’t just courtesy or sympathy. He was deeply touched by Jean’s words and just for a moment he showed it.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I try to be,” Nathan said. “But I’m really sorry.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean nodded, visibly scared. Duke reached under the table to take her hand and squeezed it. “What will happen now?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I intend to lock him up. I will try to find some evidence that this other man is lying. But until then I want you to be safe. So, you and your dad will get bodyguards. They will stay with you and make sure nothing bad happens.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“They will go to school with me?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan nodded. “Yes. Dwight will pick you up in the morning and accompany you to school. He will be with you the whole time.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Dwight?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan grinned. “You will like him. He’s big and huge – not as huge as McHugh, the one who will look out for your father – but still big. But he’s a sweetheart, really soft and friendly. He has a little daughter who is your age.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean looked up, right at Nathan. “Why can’t you come with me?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan sighed. “Because if I come with you, I can’t work on this case anymore. I would love to keep you safe, make sure that nothing happens to you, but this situation won’t end until the bad man is in custody again and I need to work on that. This is my way of keeping you safe. Working on this case and find a way to lock this bad man away forever. But I trust Dwight. He’s really good. He’s probably even better than I would be. He was in the army once. You’ll be in good hands.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And you promise I will like him?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan grinned and leaned a little closer. “You have such a big heart, I’m sure you love almost everyone, right?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean laughed softly. “Kenny is stupid. I don’t like Kenny. He is always mean to my friend.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That is a pretty good reason to not like someone but I assure you Dwight will not pull your hair or your friend’s hair.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean shrugged. “Then maybe I will like him.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan smiled softly. “How about you see for yourself? If you spend your day with him tomorrow and absolutely don’t like him, we </span>
  <span>will</span>
  
  <span>try</span>
  <span> to find another solution, ok? I want you to be ok.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean nodded. “I will try.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Jean, really.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke ruffled Jean’s hair. “Do you have any more questions, little angel?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean nodded. “Will you stay for some ice cream?” She asked Nathan.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan laughed softly. “You don’t give up, do you?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. Because our ice cream is delicious. My dad makes it himself.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that sounds great.” Nathan looked over to Duke. It was clear that he didn’t want to intrude and was asking for permission if it was really ok if he’d stayed. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of answering, he stood up and walked over to the freezer. “Chocolate or vanilla, detective?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Both,” came the answer, Nathan and Jean calling at the same time. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke grinned to himself as he prepared three bowls of ice cream, both filled high with chocolate and vanilla ice cream. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t get into trouble for staying?” Duke asked when he came back.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan just shrugged. “It’s lunchtime. I’ll just take my break now and then head back to the station.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ice cream for lunch?” Duke asked, nose wrinkled.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds perfect!” Jean said, grinning broadly. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so too,” Nathan whispered to her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke rolled his eyes. “Apparently you have no idea of a </span>
  <span>healthy</span>
  <span> meal, Detective Wuornos.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I just like sweet things. And it’s not like I do this every day.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Today is an exception, dad,” Jean said. “We all deserve some ice cream today.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke smiled softly. “Yeah, maybe you’re right.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I am right. I’m always right.” Jean grinned broadly before she shoved the spoon into her mouth. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They spent the next ten minutes all enjoying their ice cream. Jean was sliding closer and closer to Nathan. Duke thought it was cute but he feared that Jean was getting too attached to him. Even if Nathan would come by the Gull after this case, as he had said, it wouldn’t be really regular. He would come by maybe once a month? Duke didn’t think it would be more often than that. And Jean seemed to like him a lot. Duke just hoped that she would be ok after all of this. After all these horrors and after this case was over and Nathan was out of their lives again. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But that was all Duke could do. Hope. He was there for Jean, as much as he could but he couldn’t take her pain away, or her fears. He could just offer to share some comfort and hold her when she needed it. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke was pulled out of his thoughts, when Nathan coughed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Need to get back to the station.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke nodded. “Yeah, sure, thanks for staying with us for some ice cream.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan smiled, and it was an open smile again, it was real. “Thank you for having me. It was really nice.” He ruffled through Jean’s hair. “Thanks for the invitation, Jean.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You should come over again,” she said.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan laughed softly. “Maybe I will.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke stood up and Nathan followed his example. Duke quickly slid into the kitchen to put the dirty bowls into the sink, grabbed something from the counter and then followed Nathan and Jean up to the deck. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” Duke said and threw the thing to Nathan.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He caught it with ease and loved softly when he saw that it was an apple.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“For your nutrition for the rest of the day. Eat it later.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan smiled softly. “I will. And I’ll come over tomorrow evening to see how things are, ok? If you like Dwight and if everything is ok.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke nodded and Jean hugged Nathan’s legs again. “Thank you.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan knelt down to Jean and pulled her into a proper hug. “I’ll make sure you’re safe. I promise.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It looked like Jean had whispered something in Nathan’s ear but Duke couldn’t hear it. Nathan just nodded in return. He had to ask Jean later what she had asked him. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“See you </span>
  <span>tomorrow</span>
  <span>,” Nathan said in the end and stood back up.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“See you,” Duke said and held out his hand so Jean would come over to him and let go of Nathan. They waited together until Nathan was back in his car and driving off the marina before they went back inside, returning to their movie and some more ice cream.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nathan had stayed at the station until he got a text from Dwight that they were heading back to the Rouge soon. It wouldn’t have made any sense to drive home for that half hour so he had just done some more work, hoping he could come in a little later the next day. He grabbed his jacket and drove over to the marina.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dwight and the others weren’t there yet so Nathan took his time to clear Duke’s boat. Johnson could hide somewhere to surprise them, just waiting for Duke and Jean to come home. He sent a text to Dwight that the boat was clear and he was waiting for them.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Only five minutes later they arrived. Jean immediately ran up to him, hugging his legs. It had become their thing. “Hey, Jean, how was your day?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Amazing! It was funny to take Dwight to school with me.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes? It was good?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean nodded. “We used him as a jungle gym in the big break.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan laughed softly and looked apologetically at Dwight. He </span>
  <span>just shrugged;</span>
  <span> he didn’t seem to mind that much. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And how about you, Duke?” Nathan turned around to Duke.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He just shook his head. “Don’t ask. I’m just looking forward to some peace and quiet on my boat, no one else around.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But I’ll be there, too?” Jean said with a stupid grin.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t count. I like you.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Awww</span>
  <span>, that’s sweet, Dad.” Jean took Duke’s hand and pulled him along.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“See you all tomorrow,” Duke said and literally hurried inside. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as the hatch was closed behind them, Nathan turned to McHugh. “Not good?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>McHugh just shrugged. “I don’t think Duke doesn’t like to have someone watching him, doesn’t matter if it’s a cop or someone else. He was tense the whole day, looking over his shoulder.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan sighed. “I feared it would be hard for them but at least Jean seems to cope well.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dwight nodded. “She was amazing. She doesn’t even seem to be frightened.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, she’s a tough little girl. Well, thanks, guys, for all your help. You’ve earned some rest. I will stay around a little while longer, keeping an eye out.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dwight furrowed his brows. “You’ve been working all day long, too.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan smiled. “I’ll be fine, but thanks for your concern.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dwight rolled his eyes. “Call if you need anything.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan just nodded and watched them go. He knew that Duke and Jean would be safe in that boat. No one would get in there. And Dwight and McHugh would do a thorough sweep of the surroundings before they picked them up in the morning. They didn’t need </span>
  <span>surveillance</span>
  <span> right now but Nathan couldn’t make himself leave. He had promised to protect Jean and Duke and that was what he was going to do. </span>
  <span>So,</span>
  <span> he returned to his car, sat in the driver’s seat and watched the marina.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>About two hours passed before something happened. The hatch of the Rouge opened. Nathan sat up straight right away, watching what Duke was doing. It was risky to go out. Why was he doing that? And then he realized what Duke was doing. He was coming right at him. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled his window down before Duke had reached his car. “You shouldn’t be out here. It’s not safe.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke shrugged. “I thought if you were watching the marina that there would be no threat.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You knew-?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I guessed,” Duke said and Nathan was convinced that this was a lie. Duke wouldn’t step out of the safety of his boat on only a hunch. “What are you doing here?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Making sure you’re safe.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“My house is built out of thick metal. Nothing gets through there. </span>
  <span>So,</span>
  <span> there is nothing to worry about. It makes no sense to still be here.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan sighed. “I know that I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be here but somehow I can’t make myself go. I made a promise that I would keep you safe.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>So,</span>
  <span> you’ll stay the whole night?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan nodded. “If I have to.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And what about sleep? You can’t tell me that this is healthy, especially because you promised that you will solve this case, too. You won’t be in a great condition to do so when you don’t sleep tonight.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine,” Nathan assured him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, maybe for one night. What about tomorrow? You’ll go home then?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan didn’t answer. He didn’t know yet. He wanted to say ‘yes’ because Duke was right. Nathan couldn’t go without sleeping at all but he also felt the strong need to protect both of them. He got way too attached to Jean and he knew that this wasn’t professional and that he probably should take a step back but he was unable to do so. </span>
  <span>So,</span>
  <span> he would probably come here tomorrow too, and eventually fall asleep in his car because even Nathan couldn’t go without sleep forever.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke sighed. “Come on, our couch is kind of comfortable.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan stared at him. “What?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Our couch. You can sleep on it.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan shook his head. “I won’t have eyes on the marina when I’m inside.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And you really think that someone will come in the middle of the night? Come on, Nathan, that won’t happen. And if someone actually manages to get through our hatch, you’ll be the first in their way. So, you can still protect us.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan considered this for a few moments. He didn’t want to cause any trouble for Duke. And he had said earlier that he had just wanted to be alone. “No, thanks, I’ll be fine.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke groaned. “You’re even more stubborn than my little girl sometimes.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I just don’t want to intrude. I know you need your space, too. You’ve been around people all day. McHugh has watched you all day.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“True, but I will be in my bedroom and you will be on the couch. I will still have my own place. And I’m just offering my couch, not anything else. Ok, maybe you can use the bathroom but just because I’m generous. There is no dinner or breakfast. Just my couch for the night. One time offer.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan nodded and smiled. “Ok, thanks, that’s really kind.” He put the window back up and climbed out of his truck.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And be quiet. Jean is already sleeping and if she finds out that you are staying for the night, it will be impossible to get her back to bed.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan laughed softly. “I’ll be quiet.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Really, really quiet. She can sense shit, at least that’s what I think sometimes. She’s scary.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure that she is not just a little girl?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you don’t have kids, Nathan, so you don’t have the slightest idea how scary kids can be.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I think Jean is extraordinary,” Nathan said softly. As he had feared, he had gotten way too attached to this little girl and now, following Duke, he feared that he might not only be attached to Jean. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“She is,” Duke said, turning half around, making sure that Nathan was still following him. “She is the best thing that has ever happened to me.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“May I ask what happened to her mother?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You may ask, doesn’t mean I will answer.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan nodded. “Sorry, didn’t mean to stick my nose in it.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine. That conversation just requires alcohol and right now it’s not a good idea to drink. So maybe another time?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan nodded. “Yeah,” he said, smiling softly. He followed Duke all the way inside, waiting for him as he locked the hatch, double bolted it and then walked after him into the little lounge. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll fetch you an extra blanket,” Duke said and dashed off. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan sat down on the couch and looked around. Even if Duke had said that it was no big deal that Nathan would crash on his couch, it felt like it. Maybe he wasn’t invited anywhere else than here and the bathroom but sitting here, on Duke’s couch, felt already really personal. On the shelf with the TV were a lot of personal things too. A variety of DVDs, mostly kid’s movies, but also a lot of books. Looking closer Nathan realized not all of them were in English. He stood up and stepped closer. There were </span>
  <span>French</span>
  <span> ones, something that looked like Russian and maybe Mandarin or something. Nathan wasn’t the best in languages so he wasn’t sure.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want to read one, just take it,” Duke said and Nathan startled because he hadn’t noticed him coming back in. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“There are a lot of foreign languages.” Nathan turned back to Duke.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, not everywhere in the world they sell </span>
  <span>English</span>
  <span> books so I bought what I could get. Reading was one of the few things I could do out on the sea and if I was in France, I bought a French book.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And Russian? Mandarin?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke grinned. “You recognized that?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I guessed and I was right as it seemed.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I learned a lot of languages on my travels, and reading helped to get better at it.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I only speak English,” Nathan said, laughing awkwardly. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need to know more?” Duke said.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, no, not really. Not in this small town. We get tourists but most of them speak also English, so I’m good.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke smiled. “So don’t feel bad for only knowing one language. And if you need help with translating you can call me anytime.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan looked at Duke and he seemed like it only now dawned on him </span>
  <span>what</span>
  <span> he had said, what he had offered. Nathan only smiled, not wanting to put Duke on the spot, calling out that he had just offered that Nathan could call him anytime, even after all of this was over. “Thank you,” he simply said and then reached for the blanket that Duke was holding. “And thank you for the blanket. And that I can stay here for the night. I appreciate it.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke scratched the back of his neck. “No problem. The bathroom is down the hall on the right. My bedroom is on the left, if anything should – if you should need anything. Jean’s room is downstairs so don’t think of going anywhere near there or she will hear you.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan nodded. “Ok. Thank you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And you know where the kitchen is, if you’re thirsty or hungry.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan grinned. “I thought the deal was just your couch. No dinner or breakfast.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You really think I’m that heartless? If you’re thirsty get some water and if you’re hungry, there is some fruit on the counter, or just look in the fridge if there’s anything you like.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan nodded. “Thank you. And just for the record, I don’t think you’re heartless at all. I think you have a very big heart.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke huffed. “Yeah, sure, Detective. I have a big heart and love everyone who walks the earth. That’s why I hate every single cop.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan studied Duke. “You don’t hate me, right?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I tolerate you because you’re helping us.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But you don’t hate me,” Nathan said, grinning slightly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke sighed. “Ok, yeah, I don’t hate you.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan’s smile only grew. “See? Big heart.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke rolled his eyes. “I still hate all the other cops in this town.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you have a reason, not because you’re heartless.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke looked at him. “You really think that?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan shrugged. “Well, I read your file. I saw how often you were pulled into the station for questioning or a line-up, and there was not that much reason why it would be you. So yes, I think you have good reason to dislike some of the cops who can’t let go of the past.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Like your father?” Duke asked.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“My father is not all perfect and if you hate him, you hate him. I won’t tell you how you should think about certain people. That’s not my place.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke nodded. “You’re very … different, Detective Wuornos.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I try to be. I try to be a good cop, I want to make a difference, even in the station. It’s not perfect. A lot of the cops are older, they lived through different times and they can’t really catch up to things changing. They still do the same stuff they used to do twenty years ago. I don’t see eye to eye with a lot of them, but it won’t change if I leave. </span>
  <span>So,</span>
  <span> I stay and hope I can make it better someday. There is a high chance that I become Chief after my father leaves, so I’m staying because I want to help. Because I want to make this town a better and safer place.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s is noble. I’m glad there are a few good cops in the station, you included. Your father would have dragged me into the station right away, thinking that I would have shot that guy.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan looked down, not wanting to admit that this was what his father really thought.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke apparently noticed that because he only huffed. “Figures. </span>
  <span>So,</span>
  <span> what are you doing here? Are you his little informant? You got our trust so that I would invite you into my home so that you could sneak around and find what you need?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan immediately shook his head. “No, no, that’s not what is happening here.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>So,</span>
  <span> what is?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan swallowed hard. “I just wanted to make sure that Jean and you are safe. Nothing more. You invited me in and I can leave again if you want me to.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke studied him. “And what about your father’s theory?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He told me only yesterday what he was really thinking. And I promised him to keep an open mind because I’m a cop and I can’t be blinded by my own feelings towards you both. </span>
  <span>So,</span>
  <span> I kept an open mind and I looked into it. I called Tracy today, your employee. She confirmed that you had been at the Gull the whole morning on the day of the shooting. That is enough proof for me that you didn’t do it.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“She could be lying,” Duke said.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, she could be lying,” Nathan said. “But I don’t believe it. Because I saw Jean after the shooting, she was clearly in shock. She would be one hell of an actress if she could fake that and was just covering for you. And besides, you don’t even have any connection to the victim that would make sense. And robbery? It seems like the Gull is running smoothly, so I don’t think you need money that desperately.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke sighed loudly. “I’m sorry. I get defensive when it-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok,” Nathan interrupted him. “No need to apologize. You have every right to be suspicious about me. I’m the Chief’s son and it would only be logical that I do his bidding. Most of the time, I really do, and I’m not proud of that, but this time – not this time.” Nathan shook his head. “This time I have my own opinion and this is that you have nothing to do with this crime.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Derek murmured quietly. “Uhm, I should leave you now. You must be tired.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to leave if you don’t-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I should go. Good night, Detective.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night, Duke,” Nathan said, not showing how much it bothered him that Duke was calling him detective again. It felt like a step back. And although Nathan probably deserved it, he couldn’t help to feel a little disappointed. He had really thought that they were on the right path, maybe to become even friends or something similar.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You know where to find me,” Duke said and pointed in the direction.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan just nodded. “Down the hall. On the left.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly. Sleep well.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You too,” Nathan said and sat down on the couch. He watched Duke leave before he toed off his shoes and lay down.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry for not uploading last week, I had some trouble writing for a little longer and didn't have a finished chapter in my backpocket anymore.</p><p>So from now on, uploads will come every other week so I don't feel rushed to get a new chapter done in a week, and maybe I even manage to catch up a little that I can go back to weekly updates.</p><p>As always comments and kudos are much appreciated. Tell me what you think &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nathan had been gone before Duke had even left his bedroom. He found the blanket neatly folded at the end of the couch, no sign of him anywhere. But Duke figured he was still in his car, would be as long as Dwight and McHugh would pick them up. Just to make sure that they were safe. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke didn’t know what to think about </span>
  <span>him.</span>
  <span> Either Nathan was actually a good cop and a decent human being or he was trying to win his trust, just to stab him in the back in the end. The latter was more logical. If Nathan couldn’t get Johnson – and at the moment it looked like that wasn’t very likely to happen – he needed a fall guy. Nathan wouldn’t be satisfied with an open case. He’d want to close it. He had to keep this town safe, to prove himself in front of his father. And who would be a better scapegoat than Duke Crocker?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He was perfect. He had always been perfect for every little crime that had happened in Haven. At least when it came to the Chief of this town. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke had hoped that Nathan would be different but he couldn’t risk it. He needed to take a step back and be more careful around him again. He had been too careless, opening up around him, inviting him into his home even. Duke needed to start seeing Nathan again as what he was. A cop. And a cop was never a friend. Not in this town, not to Duke Crocker. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean would see this differently, she adored Nathan. But she was still a kid, didn’t understand the world completely and for her own good Duke had never told her everything about his past. She didn’t understand.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>So, of course, Duke hadn’t told her that Nathan had stayed the night. Jean would just get her hopes up. He kept her in the dark, just wished her a good day when she was picked up by Dwight. He himself drove over to the Gull with McHugh.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>At least McHugh didn’t hover around him so much as the day before. He kept his distance – was still an annoying presence – but he made sure he wasn’t right next to Duke the whole time. Right now, he was spending his time on the porch, enjoying a coffee. So, Duke had all the time in the world to focus on getting the bar ready. He stocked up bottles and sliced some fruits too, taking his time. He went in a little earlier today, not wanting to hang around the Rogue with McHugh there. He had already invited Nathan in his personal space, he didn’t need to make a habit out of it. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>So,</span>
  <span> he went over the Gull, made some coffee first, for himself and McHugh and started with some more thorough cleaning. He did that once a week where he climbed into the tiniest corners of his bar. That done he started with the usual preparations. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So early, boss?” Tracy asked when she came in.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <span>preferred</span>
  <span> having my bodyguard watching over me here instead of my home.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tracy smiled and looked back at McHugh. “He is behaving better than yesterday.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke shrugged. “I guess he noticed that I don’t like it when he’s hovering around me. He turned from a dog into a cat. Now he chosen a spot where he can see everything instead of running around my feet because he’s afraid to leave my side.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tracy laughed quietly and put her purse on the counter. “I meant to tell you something yesterday, but he was always around. This detective called me yesterday, wanted to know if you were here at the Gull the day of the shooting.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke nodded. “Yeah, I know.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I just told him the truth. That you were. I hope he believed it. It sounded like it but you know the cops in this town. When it comes to you everyone around you is telling lies to protect you.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke laughed sadly. “Yeah, but I hope Nathan is different.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He seems different,” Tracy said. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he does, but maybe it’s just a new way of trying to get to me. They couldn’t make anything stick so they try another tactic.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You really think so?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke sighed. “He’s the son of the Chief. I doubt that he is any different from him.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, I didn’t know that but really, Duke?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tracy rolled her eyes. “You didn’t turn out like your father, or at least you managed to get better than him. You don’t think other can do that too? Maybe Nathan just wants to be better than his father too?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke sighed loudly. “Maybe. But if I dare to lower my walls, </span>
  <span>it</span>
  <span> could end badly.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and you could fall madly in love.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke just stared at her. “What?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tracy laughed softly. “Please, Duke, I’ve seen the way you look at him. Last Tuesday when you shared a taco plate, you couldn’t take your eyes off of him. You’re starting to fall for him.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke shook his head. “No, nope, I’m not doing that.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And why not?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Because he’s a cop!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tracy grinned broadly. “So, there isn’t anything else. You definitely like him and you’re just looking for excuses.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like him.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Tracy teased.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Or are you just afraid that he turns out to be like Helena? You trust him and then he breaks your heart?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He will. He’s a cop and he’s about to get me.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you’re just afraid to get hurt again, boss, and I get it, I really do, but if you push everyone away, if you don’t try to open up to someone, you will be alone the rest of your life.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not alone. I have Jean. And I don’t need more.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Jean won’t be around forever. Someday she will move out and as much as she tries to play matchmaker with beautiful ladies, I’m sure she’s sensing that you’re a little lonely.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Or she just wants a mother,” Duke countered. “It’s hard on her that she only has me. It’s only natural for her to want a mother. She’s a little girl.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tracy nodded. “Maybe she wants a mother. But maybe she also wants to see you happy. She loves you, Duke.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know she does but she doesn’t understand the complications of adult relationships.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tracy shrugged. “I think children understand more than we sometimes think. Just keep an open mind, Duke, that’s all I’m saying. He might be a cop but that doesn’t tell you everything there is to know about Nathan.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke groaned. “God, you’re annoying.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tracy grinned broadly. “I know.”  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t you be working?” Duke said, looking pointedly at her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, I’ll shut my mouth again,” Tracy said and took her purse to go into the break room.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke sighed again. Was </span>
  <span>Tracy</span>
  <span> right? Was Duke just afraid to get hurt again? Fuck, yes, everyone was scared to get hurt. And Nathan being a cop was too damn risky. Trouble was inevitable. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Although McHugh had stayed at distance the whole day it wasn’t really better than the last day. It was just this constant fear of someone following him, that he might be in danger. Duke had lived with that before, was living with that almost every day, but this time the threat was real. It wasn’t just the possibility that some of his old colleagues could pay him a visit. This was a killer that was out to get his daughter and him, just to shut them up. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>So,</span>
  <span> Duke had been </span>
  <span>tensed</span>
  <span> and on edge the entire day and even if he felt safe at the Rouge he couldn’t really shut down. Not when it wasn’t only his life that was at stake.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>So, after he tucked Jean into bed, he took his laptop and opened the security cameras of the marina. He skipped through them as he had done the night before and noticed Nathan’s truck again. Duke watched it for a little while but Nathan didn’t want to leave, as it seemed. Again. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke sighed before he pulled out his phone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just come in, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he texted. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke closed his laptop, grabbed two beers out of the fridge and put them on the kitchen table. For a moment he thought Nathan would just ignore his text but then a knock sounded over to him. Duke smiled softly and opened the hatch. “Another </span>
  <span>all-nighter</span>
  <span>, detective?” Duke asked. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan shook his head. “Didn’t mean to stay that much longer.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But you stayed,” Duke pointed out, his voice soft. He didn’t know what to think about that. Was Nathan really trying to get something on Duke, trying to earn his trust, or was he just sincerely worried about them?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I stayed. I tried to drive home, I really did, because you’re right. I need sleep. I can’t just stay in my truck the whole night. But I couldn’t just leave.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke nodded. “My couch is free tonight. I have no other guests.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan laughed softly. “You don’t mind?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I mind only a little,” Duke answered and made space for Nathan so he could enter. He double bolted the hatch after him and then guided him to the kitchen table. “Beer?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan sat down. “Yeah, thanks.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Want something to eat?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan shook his head. “No, thanks, I just ate something.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke nodded and sat down opposite him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So, how did you know I was out there again? How did you know yesterday? I know you wouldn’t just leave the Rouge to take a walk. And you came directly to my truck. You knew I was out there.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke took a sip of his beer. “You promise not to arrest me?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan raised an eyebrow but nodded. “I promise not to arrest you.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke grabbed his laptop and opened it. It showed the camera feed. “I hacked into the security system of the marina.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan looked at it, skipped through the different cameras. “That’s a good idea. Not the hacking! The hacking wasn’t a good idea but you can see everything that is going on out there. I try to get access to that, on a legal way so I can use it to make sure no one is around here that shouldn’t be.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Derek nodded. “Yeah, and you can do that from home and you can still keep us safe that way.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan nodded in return. “Yeah. I’ll know everything that’s going on. From my couch.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s probably more comfortable than my old couch.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan shrugged and looked down. Duke was almost certain that he was even blushing for a second there. “Your couch was really comfy. And warm. Because you were so kind to offer it to me.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke smiled softly. “You're welcome. I couldn’t really let you sleep in your car after I knew you were out there.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you could have. You don’t owe me anything and it was my own choice.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“True. But that would have been a dick move.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan smiled softly. “See? Heart of gold.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke rolled his eyes. “Shut up,” he said but with a soft voice.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Shutting up,” Nathan said with a grin and took a big sip of his beer.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke watched him for a moment before he realized what he was doing. Then he quickly grabbed his beer too. Nathan was cute. If the situation would be different, Duke would clearly use his charm to get Nathan into bed. But Nathan was still a cop. And Jean liked Nathan which would make things too complicated. And awkward. For some reason Duke was convinced that Nathan was nobody who used sex as a fun activity. For him it had to mean something. And if Duke would sleep with him tonight, Nathan would expect more. But Duke hadn’t had any more to give. So, it was better to keep his distance. Also, with Duke’s luck Nathan wasn’t even into guys. He probably wasn’t. Nathan was a decent citizen. People like that didn’t even think of other men like that.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ok?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke was pulled out of his thoughts and he looked up to Nathan. “</span>
  <span>Mmmh</span>
  <span>? Yeah, sure.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You seemed a million miles away.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Just thinking,” Duke murmured.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“About what?” Nathan asked and fuck, Duke should have guessed that this question would follow. Something he couldn’t answer honestly. Not without making it awkward.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Stuff,” he answered.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan nodded. “None of my business. Sorry.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you can ask,” Duke said quickly who didn’t like the sound of Nathan’s voice at all. He sounded sad.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But you don’t need to answer,” Nathan said. “I’m already intruding into your home. You don’t need to share your thoughts with me.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And I thought curiosity is in your nature. Being a cop and all,” Duke said with a grin.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It is, in a way. But I understand privacy. And I’m not the type of person who overshares stuff either. </span>
  <span>So,</span>
  <span> I get it.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke nodded. “Thank you.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you tell me stuff you want to tell me. Anything else is none of my business.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You asked about Jean’s mother,” Duke whispered and took a sip of his beer again.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I did and you told me that’s a conversation that required alcohol.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re having a beer, don’t we?” Duke asked and leaned back, playing with his bottle. He had no idea why he even started that topic. Nathan had made clear that he wouldn’t pry, that he would respect Duke’s private life. And that was definitely nothing he would share normally. But </span>
  <span>somehow,</span>
  <span> he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>to tell Nathan. </span>
  <span>So,</span>
  <span> he would understand. Where Duke was coming from. Where Jean was coming from. And why it was so hard to trust people.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan smiled at him. “Yes, we do. And if you’d like to tell me, I’d feel honoured for the trust you’re putting in me.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke looked up and smiled back at Nathan. “Her name was Helena. Long dark hair, beautiful. She could pull every guy’s attention to her just by walking into a room. I met her in a bar, we started to talk, we liked each other so we spend the night together. And – and Jean happened.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>So,</span>
  <span> it was just a </span>
  <span>one-night</span>
  <span> stand?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke nodded. “Yeah, and her getting pregnant forced us to make it more. Not forced, no, but when she told me I said that it’s her body and her choice but I would be there for anything she’d decide. She decided to keep it and she said she wanted to keep it </span>
  <em>
    <span>with me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>So,</span>
  <span> we started dating, for real, while Jean was growing and growing. And it was amazing. I fell completely in love with her and we were happy and I could see a future. Helena, me and Jean. I could see it all. And I wanted to make it right so I tried to go legit. I used all my money from my runs to buy the Gull. It was a lot, a pregnant lady at home and at the same time, trying to get the Gull up and running but somehow it worked. And then Jean came and it was all perfect. I had my own little family; a serious job and I’d never been happier in my life. And then, a few weeks after Jean’s birth Helena decided it wasn’t for her after all. She packed her bags and left. No real explanation, just a note that it didn’t work and that she’s sorry. I haven’t heard from her since.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Duke,” Nathan whispered.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke nodded. “Yeah, it sucked. She broke my heart, my dreams, everything. She left me with a little baby without any clue how to raise her on my own.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But you did,” Nathan said softly. “You raised her and she is an extraordinary little girl. You did amazing, Duke.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke looked up, blinking away some tears. “Thank you.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I lost my mom when I was little, I was a little older than Jean is now, but I still have all those vague memories of her. Of her kindness and her love. And – I can’t even imagine how it is for Jean to have no mom at all. To wonder why she didn’t want her.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I always feared that it would ruin her in some way but till now she seems fine. She doesn’t seem to miss something or she’s hiding it well.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s because she never missed a mom. Because you gave her all the </span>
  <span>love</span>
  <span> she needed.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You think?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan nodded. “I missed my mom. A lot. But my father was cold and detached. I missed her because I missed what she gave to me. Of course, I would have still missed her if my father would be different but I would have handled it better then. I could have turned to my father. But I couldn’t. Jean can. You give her everything she needs. You’re a great father and I hope one day, I can be such a great father.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no doubt you’ll be an amazing father. You are great with Jean. And you’re kind and patient.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Nathan whispered.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke nodded and silence fell around them again, both just sipping quietly at their beers. But it wasn’t an awkward silence, it was some form of companionable silence. Duke really enjoyed it. Not having to talk, and still having the feeling to be understood. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He could do it for hours, especially with Nathan.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know it has been a little longer than I said but I wasn't really in a mood for writing. But it's working better again, already finished next chapter and the chapter after that is almost finished as well.</p><p>So maybe I can go even back to weekly updates, we'll see.</p><p>But next chapter will be up on Friday on my usual day.</p><p>And now I hope you enjoy it. Tell me your thoughts &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nathan was just neatly folding his blanket when Duke came past him. “Don’t even think of sneaking out again. You’ll have breakfast with us.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha-” Nathan mumbled and followed Duke into the kitchen. “Are you sure? Jean will see me.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m aware of that.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You said she shouldn’t see me so I thought getting out before she’s up might be best.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke started making coffee. “I said you shouldn’t wake her because it would be impossible to get her back to sleep. Now she’s supposed to be up and walking so a little extra energy isn’t wrong.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan nodded. “Ok. What do you want me to tell her?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke turned around to him, eyebrows raised. “What do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to tell her? Did I miss something?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan shook his head. “No, no, it’s-” He stuttered and he hated himself for that. “Sorry. We’ll just tell her the truth.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke nodded slowly. “Yes, the truth. That you crashed here to protect us. Nothing more, nothing less.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan nodded. “Sure.” </span>
  <span>Somehow,</span>
  <span> he had had the feeling that it had been a little more than that. Last night when they were drinking together, talking, it had felt more than just Nathan protecting them. They had a good time together, shared stuff they wouldn’t normally share with a random person. Duke had started to trust Nathan and for Nathan that was a big step. It was more than him just sleeping here to keep an extra eye on them both. They had started to become something like friends. But Duke didn’t want to tell Jean that, so probably it had meant more to Nathan than it had to Duke.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there something I’m missing?” Duke asked.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan shook his head. “No, you’re not. I just wasn’t sure how you wanted to handle the situation. She’s your daughter. We could have told her that I just came over, that I didn’t even spend the night here.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to lie to Jean.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, of course not. It was stupid of me. Sorry.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax,” Duke said, so he had noticed how tense Nathan had become. “We tell her you slept here, she will be thrilled but also bumped at the same time because she didn’t notice and she’ll ask you lavishly if you want to sleep here again. This time in her room, probably.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke was laughing softly and Nathan relaxed a little.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And I shall relax now? That sounds dangerous,” Nathan said, jokingly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It is. Believe me, it is.” Duke smirked. “Jean is very active in bed. Rolling around. Throwing her arms in every direction. It’s a miracle if you get unscathed out of bed with her.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So, it’s better if I say no then? To her question?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke looked at him, a little too long, and in the end just shrugged. “Do what you want.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan’s heart made a jump. It didn’t sound like Duke minded that much. It sounded like a permission that he could stay here again but Nathan needed to be sure. “</span>
  <span>So,</span>
  <span> you wouldn’t mind if I’d stay here again?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Before Duke had a chance to answer, Jean stumbled in. “Good morning, daddy,” she said and then looked up, her eyes going wide. “Nathan?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan smiled at her. “Good morning, Jean.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean's mouth opened but no sound came out. Duke laughed softly. “I think you broke her.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean was still frozen for a few more moments until she suddenly moved, looking from Nathan to Duke and back. “What are you doing here? Has something happened?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan was quick to shake his head. “No, nothing has happened. No good or bad thing. But I – I slept here tonight because I wanted to make sure you were safe. That really no one could get to you.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean hugged his legs. “Thank you,” she whispered. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan stroked over her hair. “You’re welcome.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you staying here again?” Jean asked and Nathan had to suppress a grin. Duke had been right that Jean would invite him again. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ll have access to the security cameras on the marina so it’s not necessary. I can make sure you’re safe without being actually here.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But what if you see someone on </span>
  <span>those cameras</span>
  <span>? How long will it take you to get here?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan swayed his head. “About ten minutes?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s too long, isn’t it?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan knelt down so he was closer to Jean. “No one can get through these doors, Jean, you’re completely safe here.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean nodded. “Yes, I know. Daddy told me. And I believe him. And you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you feel better if I’d stay here again?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean nodded again, this time a lot more hesitant, as if she didn’t want to show them how scared she really was.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I will stay then. I will sleep on the couch and make sure no one will get down to your room, so you can sleep peacefully and don’t have to be afraid of someone coming for you.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean hugged him tightly. “Thank you,” she whispered. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>So</span>
  <span> anyone want breakfast?” Duke asked. “I can offer waffles, pancakes, cereals.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Cereals!” Jean shouted and pulled away from Nathan.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan laughed softly and stood back up. Duke shoved a cup of coffee into his hand. “What do you want, Nathan?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have do anything extra for me, so I’m taking cereals too.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind,” Duke assured him. “I love cooking.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan smiled softly. “Thanks, but cereals.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke nodded. “Ok.” He turned around, grabbed three bowls out of a cabinet and started with slicing some fruit. In the meantime, Jean took Nathan’s hand and pulled him over to the kitchen table.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You sit down,” she ordered. “I’ll get some juice and join you in a minute.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan laughed softly, sat down and sipped at his coffee. It felt nice to be taken care of. Nathan couldn’t remember the last time someone made breakfast for him. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Nathan,” Jean said as she sat down, a serious expression on her face.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan gulped down the sip of coffee he had just in his mouth. “Yeah?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you really sure that it’s ok if you stay here?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan furrowed his brows. “Don’t you think you need to ask your father that? It’s your home. I’m happy to stay and look out for you if you both are fine with it.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean shook her head. “No, I meant, won’t your wife miss you?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm, I’m not married,” Nathan said and raised his hand.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Girlfriend then?” Jean studied him closely while she nipped at her juice.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan shook his head. “No, no girlfriend either.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Boyfriend?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm-” Nathan flailed a little, not sure what to say.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“My father likes men and women, he told me. And he told me that it’s normal and I shouldn’t listen to anyone else who says it isn’t. If you like someone, you like someone and gender doesn’t matter. So yeah, my dad likes both, so I thought maybe you like both too?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm-” Nathan wasn’t anywhere closer to knowing what to say to that.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily,</span>
  <span> he didn’t have to because Duke came over with three filled bowls. He put them on the table and joined them at the table. “What are you talking about?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I was asking Nathan if he likes both women </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>men,” Jean said, as if it was completely normal, and dug into her food.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke looked at him and Nathan had the feeling he was turning even more pink before Duke groaned. “I’m sorry, Nathan,” he murmured before turning to Jean. “Listen, angel, you can’t just ask someone something like that.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Because it’s personal. If they want to tell you, that’s great, you’d should feel honoured. But you never ask outright if they are gay, bi, or something else. Let them tell you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean nodded and turned to Nathan. “Will you tell me?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Another groan came from Duke and he ran his hand over his face. Then he looked apologetically at Nathan. “I’ve tried, sorry. You’re on your own.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan sighed. He had always been very reserved about himself and his personal life and normally he wouldn’t tell, but after Duke telling Jean that she should feel honoured if someone told her, he couldn’t not tell her. She’d be disappointed if he didn’t. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care about the gender,” Nathan said and just stared at his bowl of cereal while he was doing so. The next words he never really told anyone before. “But for me – I need an emotional connection first before I develop deep feelings. Friendship and trust. It comes before love.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>So,</span>
  <span> you don’t just ask someone out you just met?” Jean wanted to know.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan laughed softly. “No, that feels – that feels completely weird to me.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm, but you know my dad for several days now.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Jean!” Duke said. “That’s enough,” he said firmly, but still gently. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan looked up and watched them. Duke was clearly telling her something just with his eyes. She nodded, made herself a little smaller and then ate her breakfast. Nathan didn’t want to be the reason why these two fought. He really didn’t like that.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It was fine, Duke,” Nathan whispered.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, there are boundaries and Jean needs to learn that, right, angel?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean nodded. “Yes, I’m sorry, Nathan.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan smiled at her. “It’s ok. It’s forgotten.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean slid a little closer to Nathan and continued eating. The breakfast was mostly accompanied by silence but Nathan still enjoyed it. It was nice to have company, to have breakfast as a family. He didn’t even notice how the time went by until Duke stood up. “Almost time to go,” he said. “Jean, brush your teeth and change. Ok?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean just nodded and rushed downstairs. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re </span>
  <span>gonna</span>
  <span> take Jean with you to the Gull today?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke nodded as he brought the dirty bowls into the kitchen. “Can’t ask anyone to look after Jean here, not with the danger around. That wouldn’t be fair.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Dwight would look after both of them.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke sighed. “I know but – I need her around me. Dwight will be there and McHugh. It will be fine. But at least I’ll have eyes on her too.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan nodded. “When will they be here?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“In half an hour,” Duke answered. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, then I should probably be going so you can get ready, too.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke smiled at him. “Yeah, thanks.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan nodded. “I will sort out the security cameras and be back tonight.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nathan, I – I'm sorry about Jean.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan shook his head. “It wasn’t - it wasn’t that bad. And I think it’s great, what you’re teaching her. That’s it’s normal, no matter who you love, or how you love.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, now I only need to teach her that you can’t force someone to come out. That they need to tell you in their own time. I’ll talk to her later, I promise. That wasn’t ok and I should have stopped her.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If I wouldn’t have wanted to say anything, I wouldn’t have,” Nathan said softly. “Don’t beat yourself up over it, ok?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke nodded. “Ok. Still sorry though. No one should be forced to come out if they don’t want to.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I trust you both enough not to tell anyone.” Nathan smiled softly at him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t. Not ever,” Duke said seriously. “It’s your thing to tell. Not mine. And I make sure that Jean knows that, too.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I think Jean was just trying to figure out if we would fit together,” Nathan said softly. “She asked first if I was in a relationship and then asked if I like men, so – I guess she was trying to get us together.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke sighed. “Yeah, she likes you. And that would mean you stay around, even after this is all over.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But I won’t, don’t worry.” Nathan knew that Duke didn’t like cops and that he still didn’t trust him that much. “Not in the way I am now, anyway. I’d love to come by the Gull now and then, maybe say hello to her? That would be ok, right?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke smiled softly. “She’d really like that.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. See you later tonight. Text me when you’ll be home. I’ll be here by then.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I will, see you, Nate.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan nodded as goodbye and walked back to his car, grinning stupidly. No one had ever cared enough to give him a nickname. Even if this wasn’t a real friendship, at the moment it felt like it and Nathan would just enjoy this feeling.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They fell into a routine. Dwight and McHugh looked after Duke and Jean during the day and Nathan was always waiting for them at the Rogue when they got home. They had dinner together and brought Jean to bed – she insisted often enough that Nathan would tuck her in and Nathan happily obliged, Duke watching them with a soft smile from the doorframe. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan always checked the security feed before he went to bed and early in the morning, after breakfast before Jean had to go out, to make sure no one was around and that it was safe. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It had become routine and although routine helped a lot, Duke still felt trapped. Felt trapped in his own home. Not because of Nathan specifically but because of the whole situation. Being watched 24/7, fearing for Jean’s life and his own, not having a quiet minute to himself. He felt tense and on edge and he needed a break. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So, I’ve been thinking to drive out on the ocean today with Jean,” Duke said, not looking up from the dishes. It had been over a week with all of this and Duke couldn’t take it anymore. He was constantly looking over his shoulder and driving out into the freedom of the sea had helped in the past. It might help now. “They won’t get us there. They won’t know we’re out there.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that might be a good idea,” Nathan answered, neatly drying the wet dishes that Duke handed him. He was always so precise, making sure they were spotless and shining.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you don’t think it’s too dangerous?” Duke didn’t think so but it would be nice to have someone else agree.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan put the plate away and sighed loudly. “I mean, I would prefer if you’d stay here where we can keep an eye on you, in case something happens, but I don’t think that there is that much danger out there. I doubt that Johnson would take a boat to follow you. It’s probably not more dangerous than it is being here.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke looked at Nathan. It wasn’t that dangerous locked inside his big cargo ship but Nathan still came every night to make sure nothing would happen. He was still worried, no matter the reason for that. He was worried and for some unexplainable reason, Duke didn’t want him to be worried anymore.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You could come with? Keep an eye on us?” Duke suggested.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You -” Nathan looked up. “I thought this should be some kind of break for you.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke laughed softly. “Yeah, I meant it like that, I – I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>that, to be a break. Not only from this danger that’s hanging over our heads but also from Dwight and McHugh, though I’m really grateful for their help,” Duke was quickly to assure.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan nodded. “I know.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, ok, but maybe, you’re right, there is still a small chance that something might happen and you could make sure it doesn’t? Maybe? I don’t know, if you want to – you don’t have to. I mean, you’re looking forward to a day off yourself, right?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan smiled softly at him. “I’d love to come with you.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Duke couldn’t hide the surprise.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan nodded. “Yes, really. That way I don’t worry that much.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke passed Nathan the last plate. “Ok, then you dry this off and I get down telling Jean that we’re having a little trip. And if we’re lucky we actually have some fresh fish for dinner tonight. You know how to fish, Detective?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan laughed. “You think I grow up in a town like Haven and wouldn’t know how to fish?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good point. You can show me your skills later.” Duke winked and left to get to Jean. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He felt lighter already, knowing that he would get off this boat and into a smaller version and out there. Out onto the sea, where nothing but the water and the waves and the weather could hurt him. And surprisingly he didn’t mind Nathan to come with. Of course, he had been the one to ask him in the first place, but his first instinct to do so had been to stop him from worrying, not to have him around. But he was somehow excited to have him there. He was even looking forward to it.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke arrived at Jean’s door and knocked. “Doing homework?” he asked when he stepped in.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Almost finished!” Jean said, turning around with a big smile.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That quick already?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t need to do much but you can check.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke shook his head. “No, I trust you with that. I know you will make sure that you do all your work and won’t forget anything. So, I thought – after you’re finished we could drive out on the ocean, go fishing?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We can do that?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke’s heart broke a little at this question. He knew it had been so much harder for Jean than it had been for him. She hadn’t seen her friends in a week, except in school. But she couldn’t go on playdates or go home after school with them, just chatting about stuff that she didn’t want others to know. She had a shadow, just like Duke did.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, uhm, I asked Nathan to come with us. To keep an eye on us. So, we’re not completely alone. I hope this </span>
  <span>is</span>
  <span> ok?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean’s eyes lit up. “Nathan’s coming?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke just nodded with a smile.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And did you ask him or did he say we can’t go without someone babysitting us?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke laughed about the choice of words. “I asked him actually.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Without saying anything Jean stood up, walked past Duke and closed the door he had let open. “You like him,” she whispered.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke sighed, but half laughing. “Not that again, little angel. I told you, you should stop trying to play matchmaker.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean crossed her arms, raising her chin. “I’m not. I just stated a fact. I won’t tell you to ask him on a date.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke rolled his eyes. “I don’t like him. At least not like that.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean smiled softly. “But you like him.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Duke admitted. “He’s ok. He’s nice.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Even though he’s a cop?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Weird, right? It doesn’t make sense.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes feelings </span>
  <span>don’t</span>
  <span> make sense.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke furrowed his brows. “Who has taught you to talk like that?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“All me!” Jean raised her chin even a little higher and smirked at him. She looked completely pleased with herself and Duke could just laugh.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re awesome, you know that?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” she </span>
  <span>singsonged</span>
  <span> and walked back to her desk. “Now, pack a picnic basket and let me finish my work. I want to get going.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke could barely hold in the laughter. “Aye, aye, madam.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Two hours later they were swaying on the little waves of the ocean. They had found a nice spot, in a quiet little cove. Jean was lying on her stomach on the bow, wiggling her legs in the air and looking into the water, watching the fish swim by. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke and Nathan sat at the rear of the boat and watched the fishing rods. At least that was what Duke was doing. He had leaned back, keeping half an eye on the line for any movement, the other half on Jean and using the rest of his energy to just relax. Nathan was doing something else. He pretended to look at the fishing rod but he mostly scanned the surroundings.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax, ok?” Duke said softly. “No one here for miles.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“For now,” Nathan murmured.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-uh, we’re not doing that. I didn’t ask you to come along so you can be as tense as you’ve been the last days. I asked you to come here so you can finally relax a little, too.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan looked up. “You did?” he asked, surprise clear in his voice.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke shrugged. “You’ve been working a lot. Had full hour days and then you came over to our place and though it was also not that much work, I know you’ve been alert at any moment. You didn’t switch off. So yes, I asked you to come along so you can do that. If you’d stay at home, you would have worried the whole day until we’d been back. So, I thought if you come with, you can see us, you can see we’re ok and you finally relax, too.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan smiled softly. “That’s really sweet of you, Duke.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, I’m the sweetest. But now do it, ok?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“They could still come. We’re not out of danger here,” Nathan pointed out.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that, but we will see them approach from miles away, so we have time to prepare if they do. How about I watch the ocean for any signs of danger and you can step in if there is actually something coming towards us. Does that sound like a deal?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan kept quiet, thinking, until he finally nodded. “Ok.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke grinned broadly. “Good. So, you do whatever you do when you relax, and I keep watch.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get over to Jean, look what she’s up to.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke smiled softly. “You do that.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He watched Nathan going over, lying down next to Jean and started talking. Duke smiled to himself. He liked seeing them together. Nathan was so soft with Jean, and Jean always lit up when Nathan was around. It was a good idea to bring him along on this trip. After a few minutes Duke pulled his gaze away and just concentrated on the ocean around them and the fishing rods in the water. He didn’t need to keep an eye on Jean anymore because Nathan was right next to her. </span>
  <span>So</span>
  <span> he just let his eyes wander around and listened to their voices in the background.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was perfect. It was relaxing. Everything that Duke had needed. He could stay here forever.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, they couldn’t stay forever, so they headed back a few hours later when it started to get late. They had caught three fishes, just enough that Duke could make some great dinner out of that.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to stay tonight, too?” Duke asked when they tied up the boat at the marina.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I promised to stay, didn’t I?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you did, but I’m asking again because you deserve a break, too.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I just had a break. A really nice and relaxing break.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>So,</span>
  <span> you want to-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m staying,” Nathan interrupted him. “Come on, let’s get back to your home.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan led the way, making sure no one was around, as they walked back to the Rogue. Nothing happened but Duke held his breath the entire two minutes it took them to get from one slot to the other. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Safe once again. Trapped once again. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He plastered a smile on his face nevertheless. “Who wants dinner?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Me!” Jean shouted excitedly. “And I’ll help you cook.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke ruffled his hand through her hair. “Thanks, angel, I appreciate it.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I can help too,” Nathan offered and followed them into the kitchen.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Shoo!” Jean made a gesture with her hands to get Nathan away from the kitchen. “</span>
  <span>Tonight,</span>
  <span> you’re our guest.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan laughed softly as he took a step away. “I’ve been pretty much your guest the entire last week.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean nodded. “True. But it works. And what works shouldn’t be changed.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke had to </span>
  <span>suppress</span>
  <span> a grin as he just looked at Nathan apologetically, shrugging slightly. “Sit down. Relax.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan nodded and was out of the kitchen.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” Duke asked. “I thought you liked Nathan. And cooking together might be fun, don’t you think?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean shook her head and looked serious at Duke. Had he missed something?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re bossy,” she said.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m what now?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re bossy in the kitchen. And Nathan likes you. And I want it to stay that way. But if you’ll be bossy with him, he won’t like you anymore.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke was still hung up on the bossy thing and barely realized what else Jean had said. “I’m not bossy,” he said, his voice squeaky.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean folded her arms in front of her chest and raised an eyebrow.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke sighed and got her stool out of the cupboard so she could reach the counter more easily. “Shut up and get up there so we can get started.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean stepped up on the stool. “See?” She looked up, barely hiding her grin. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke laughed out loud and shook his head, then leaned down to kiss Jean on the head. “You’re too smart. And mouthy. The last part you have from me, sorry about that.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I just like to tease you, dad.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Duke said softly. “All good. So, you think Nathan likes me?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean nodded. “Oh yeah, he does. He told me. When we were talking earlier.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Still trying to play matchmaker, huh?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean shook her head. “No, you said I shouldn’t. </span>
  <span>So</span>
  <span> I’m not. But I think this time you don’t need my help. Because you like him, too. And you’re showing him and he notices.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke sighed. “I already told you I don’t like him like that.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean gave Duke a look. “I’m not stupid, dad. Nathan’s a cop and you let him stay here. It has been over a week now and you haven’t tried to kill him yet, so...” She trailed off with a stupid grin. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a friend, nothing more.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nathan needs friendship first for deeper feelings, right? </span>
  <span>So</span>
  <span> you’re on the right track.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke ran his hand over his face. “Angel, I know you care for him. And you care for me but I don’t want you to get your hopes up. I don’t want you to be disappointed if it stays only friendship.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t,” Jean said.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you promise me that? Because I can see how fond you are of Nathan and I get why you want him to stay. But sometimes it’s not that easy.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise. If Nathan doesn’t disappear completely, I’m good. I can’t force you to be with someone you don’t want to be, dad. I don’t want that. But I still think you’d be good for each other and maybe you will see that, too.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Duke kissed her on the head again. “Let’s get over this madness first and then we’ll see, ok?” Did he actually just say that? He should make clear to Jean that this would never happen, not giving her hope. But somehow, he couldn’t make himself to change his words. He wanted to leave it open because despite what he had told his daughter his feelings might be more than just friendship.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean smiled up at him. “Yeah, we’ll take our time.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, and now let’s cook for Nathan. He must be hungry.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jean nodded and followed her father’s instructions until they both created a delicious dinner which they all ate together, chatting and laughing.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>